Par amour
by Melaina
Summary: Draco et Hermione sont en 7eme année et ils découvrent qu'ils ne se détestent pas tant que ça... Romance DracoHermione [chapitre3]
1. Il faut un début à tout

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi! Tout est à J. k. Rowling!

Je vous préviens que c'est une fic romance Draco/Hermione! Alors si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, vaut mieux pas venir voir! En tout cas, voilà le premier chapitre et… S'il vous plaît… **REVIEWEZ**!!! Merci!!!!!

Mél

**********************************

Bonne lecture!

**********************************

Chapitre 1: Il faut un début à tout…

Et voilà, une nouvelle année recommençait. Il allait falloir encore travailler… Montrer qu'on est la meilleure élève… Hermione monta dans le Poudlard express pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, lorsqu' elle bouscula quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolée! Dit cette dernière sans voir la personne.

-Ca n'est pas grave, Hermione!

La jeune fille reconnu vite la voix, de plus cette personne l'avait appelée Hermione ce qui l'étonnait! C'était…

-Malefoy!! S'exclama t-elle

-Oui, c'est moi! Ca t'étonne?? Je suis toujours à Poudlard!! En septième année! Au cas ou tu aurais oublier!

-Oh non, je n'aurai pas pu l'oublier, t'inquiètes pas!

Non, Hermione ne pourrait jamais oublier Malefoy, c'était lui qui l'avait insultée pendant six ans, lui qui la blessait. Malefoy était une personne qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier. 

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça Granger??

Il l'avait appelée Granger, contrairement à tout à l'heure. Elle détourna le regard.

-Je sais que je suis très beau mais ça n'est pas une raison!

-pfff, laissa échapper Hermione.

Draco était très beau, mieux que Harry. Sauf que Harry valait beaucoup mieux. Sur ce, elle rejoint  ses amis.

-Salut Hermione! Ca va?? Demanda Ron.  
-Oui, oui et vous?

-Super! Répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.  

-Alors vous avez fait quoi ces vacances??

-Ben, Harry est venu chez moi et on a joué au quidditch et euh… on est restés à la maison, et toi?? Tu nous as pas encore raconté ton séjour en Espagne!

-Oh, ça s'est très bien passé! Il y a aussi un village entièrement sorcier là bas, comme pré- au- lard. C'est fascinant! De plus l'espagnol est une très belle langue!

-Ah… Dit Ron. T'as d' la chance d'y être allée!

-Au fait tout à l'heure qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, rien je l'ai bousculé, il a commencé à être anormalement gentil avec moi, quand je me suis excusée…

-Lui?? Gentil?? Laisse moi rigoler!! Dit Ron.

-Ben il m'a dit "Ca n'est pas grave Hermione!"

-Et depuis quand il connaît ton prénom??

-Je sais pas et ça m'étonne de sa part! 

En y repensant, Hermione était très surprise que Draco…enfin Malefoy l'ait appelée par son prénom. Il n'avait pas dû faire attention, mais il avait presque été gentil avec elle, peut-être avait-il changé?? 

-Non, il n'a pas changé. Se dit-elle.

Comme pour mettre fin à ses penser, Draco entra dans le compartiment suivi de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Qu'est ce vous faites là?? Demanda Harry.

-Il n'y a plus de place dans aucun des compartiments alors nous venons ici.

-Et parce que vous croyez que vous allez y rester?? S'énerva Harry.

-Oui, Potter et ce n'est ni toi ni le clochard qui va m'en empêcher!

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça!! S'énerva Hermione.

-Oh, Granger, je ne t'avais pas vue!

-Tiens, il ne m'a pas appelée sang de bourbe! Pensa Hermione.

-Au fait tu es préfète en chef, je suppose?? Continua Draco.

-Oui.

-Et bien, on va se voir souvent cette année!! Déclara Draco.

-Quoi?? Cria Harry. TOI préfet en chef??

-Oui, MOI, j'arrive à quelque chose au moins!!

-Ton père doit avoir énormément d'argent pour payer tous les professeurs! Affirma Ron.

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de payer les professeurs pour devenir préfet en chef, mais au moins, j'ai de l'argent!

Ron se leva mais Harry et Hermione le retinrent. 

-Non, Ron, ignore le. Dit Hermione.

Les deux groupes s'ignorèrent. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, rester dans le même endroit que Draco la dérangeait, pas comme les années précédentes… Ca ne la dérangeait pas parce que c'était son ennemi. Il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque méchante, on aurait presque dit qu'il ne la considérait plus comme son ennemie ni comme une sang de bourbe, mais plutôt comme… à vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Malefoy la considérer autrement que comme une ennemie. Il avait eu l'occasion de l'insulter déjà plusieurs fois depuis le départ du train mais il ne l'avait pas fait. De plus depuis que plus personne ne parlait, il faisait que lui jeter des regards. Peut-être avait-il vraiment changé? Mais si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas insulté Harry et Ron… Ou peut-être voulait-il faire bonne figure grâce à son poste de préfet en chef envers sa "collègue".

Elle regarda dans le compartiment, Harry et Ron parlaient de quidditch tandis que les deux sbires de Draco dormaient, comme pour digérer tous les chocogrenouilles qu'ils avaient avaler et Draco… Draco la regardait! 

-Non, il ne me regarde pas… pensa t-elle il doit préparer quelque chose… Il me sourit. Quoi? Draco me sourire?? Ca n'était pas un sourire comme d'habitude, c'était sincère, enfin, ça en avait l'air. Comme si Draco l'appréciait!

Et  comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle lui sourit à son tour.

-Il est mignon quand il sourit…. Pensa Hermione. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense ça! Elle n'allait tout de même pas tomber amoureuse de…Draco!! Quoi qu'elle avait peut-être une chance… Non, c'était impossible!

Je deviens folle… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Draco et lui encore moins! Mais pourquoi il me sourit??   
  
Draco détourna son regard.

-Voilà! Je savais que je me faisais des idées, il ne m'aime pas… Pensa t-elle, déçue. Pourquoi je suis déçue?? Faut que j'arrête…pas LUI!!! Non, pas Malefoy!

Oh non!! Il me re-sourit!! Je craque… Il est juste beau, c'est tout! Bon, je vais essayer de dormir, pour arrêter de penser à lui…

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir, un petit moment après, elle dormait vraiment…

-Elle est belle quand elle dort… pensa Draco… Qu'est ce que je pense là?? Oh non, Draco, arrête!! C'est Hermione, Mademoiselle Je- sais- tout!! En plus elle est à Gryffondor et elle te déteste… Il n'empêche qu'elle est vraiment…. "waw"… Et quand elle sourit…quand elle me sourit… 

Bon, faut que j'arrête! 

Draco prit un livre pour penser à autre chose.

Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée du train et Draco regardait Hermione dormir.

-Il faudrait la réveiller sinon elle ne pourra pas se changer et… nous non plus! Dit Draco à Harry et Ron.

-Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'Hermione fait et doit faire ??

-Oh, je vous le disais comme ça, si on a même plus le droit de dire quelque chose, même sans être méchant ici… 

-Ben réveille la puisque c'est toi qui a eu l'idée !

-Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ??

-Parce que sinon TU ne pourra pas te changer pour mettre ta robe de sorcier !

Draco s'avança vers Hermione et Harry et Ron continuèrent à parler ensemble.

-Hermione ?? Murmura t-il à l'oreille de celle-ci d'une voix douce. Réveilles toi !! On est bientôt arrivés !

-Mhhh. Fit la jeune fille en entrouvrant les yeux.

Draco lui fit un sourire, sincère et… tendre. Hermione lui répondit de même.

-Peut-être qu'on s'entendra bien cette année, pensa Draco.

-Bon, il faudrait que tu ailles te changer ! Lui dit Draco.

-Ouais, j'y vais ! 

Elle sortit du compartiment, Draco la suivit des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ?? Demanda Ron, énervé.

-Je regarde qui je veux ! Et je l'ai toujours regardée comme ça.

Ron lui lança un regard  noir. Et après avoir réveillé Crabbe et Goyle, de façon beaucoup moins douce, c'est à dire : « Crabbe, Goyle !!! Réveillez- vous au lieu de dormir comme des larves !» En criant.

Ils se changèrent et sortirent du train quand celui-ci fut arrivé dans la gare de Pré- au- lard.

-Les premières année par ici !! Cria le demi-géant.

-Bonjour Hagrid firent Hermione, Ron et Harry en agitant leurs mains.

Le demi-géant leur répondit d'un signe de main.

Les premières année montèrent dans des barques pour traverser le lac, tandis que les autres prenaient des calèches conduites par des chevaux invisibles.

La cérémonie de répartition eu lieu et Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bienvenue  à tous les nouveaux ! J'espère que vous allez passer une très bonne année avec votre nouvelle maison. Sinon, comme d'habitude, la forêt interdite est… interdite! Les préfets en chef de cette année sont : Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Draco Malefoy de Serpentard ! Les préfets sont Ginny Weasley et Lavande Brown pour Gryffondor, Millicent Bulstrode et Mikaël Jah pour Serpentard, Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchey pour Poufsouffle et enfin Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst pour Serdaigle ! 

Tous les élèves applaudirent. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore demanda le silence et annonça :

-Maintenant que cette année recommence, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire : mangez bien !!

Des plats de toutes sortes apparurent sur la table et les élèves se jetèrent dessus. A la fin du repas, les préfets conduirent les élèves de leur maison tandis que les deux préfets en chef devaient aller voir Dumbledore.

-A demain Harry et Ron !

-Bonne nuit Hermione, dirent ces derniers ensembles.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, Draco y était déjà.

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! Commença le directeur. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter tous les deux pour ce poste ! Maintenant, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Vous avez la même salle commune pour vous deux et une salle de bain chacun.

Le directeur les conduisit dans leur nouvelle salle commune.

« waw » Laissa échapper Hermione.

-Voilà, votre mot de passe est « chocogrenouille ». Miss Granger, votre chambre est à droite et  Mr Malefoy à gauche. La salle de bain du même côté que votre chambre. Bonne nuit !

-Merci ! Vous aussi, répondirent Hermione et Draco.

Les deux élèves visitèrent les lieux.

-Euh… Commença Draco

-Oui ??

-Comme cette année nous allons travailler ensemble, je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'on se parle normalement.

-Oui je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Draco lui répondit par un autre sourire.

-Bon, ben, bonne nuit !

-Merci, toi aussi !

Ils se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté. Hermione entra dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit.

-Peut-être qu'il commence vraiment à changer ! J'espère que l'on deviendra amis… Il a l'air sympa! pensa Hermione. Je crois vraiment que…. Que je l'aime…non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre…

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées. 

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, s'habilla et comme elle était en avance, elle prit un livre et alla s'asseoir dans sa salle commune. Quelques minutes après, Draco vint aussi.

-Bonjour, Hermione !

-Salut Draco.

-Euh, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui…

-Ca te dérange que je sois gentil avec toi ? Enfin, que je ne sois plus méchant ?

-Non,  ça me dérange pas, mais… je trouve ça bizarre ! Pourquoi as-tu changé comme ça pendant les vacances ?? Tu ne m'as pas insultée depuis le début !

-Et ben… Déjà, je m'excuse pour les autres années ou je t'ai insultée, je n'aurai pas dû mais, j'étais sous l'influence de mon père… et pour ta question…Avant, j'étais comme ça à cause de mon père, et maintenant qu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban et que Voldemort a été tué pendant les vacances, je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il avait voulu me faire devenir : un mangemort et quelqu'un qui ne respecte personne, or je ne pense pas être comme ça… au fond de moi !

-Ah… D'accord !

-Il reste encore une demi-heure avant d'aller déjeuner ! Si ça te gêne pas on peut essayer de faire connaissance… Enfin de parler sans s'insulter !

-Oui si tu veux, mais euh, je sais pas trop de quoi on peut parler!

-De quidditch ?

-Ah non !! Pas ça !!

-Pourquoi ? Avec tes deux crétins d'amis, vous en parlez bien !

-Non, je n'écoute pas et en plus ce ne sont pas des crétins ! Je croyais que tu avais changé !

-Ben, avec les personnes qui me détestent, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai changer !

-Et moi, tu crois que je ne te détestais pas ?

-Ben, j'espère que tu me détestes pas ! Bon arrêtons de parler de ça ! Cet été, je suis allée voir des cousins éloignés du côté de ma mère ! Ils vivent chez les moldus et j'ai été voir un écran avec des moldus qui bougeaient dedans ! C'était trop bien !

-Ah ! Tu as été voir quoi comme film ?

-Je sais pas, c'est quoi un film ?

-C'est l'écran avec les moldus qui bougent ! C'était quoi l'histoire ??

-Ils étaient sur un bateau et y'a deux des personnages qui s'aimaient et le bateau il coule !

-Oh, t'as été voir Titanic ! J'ai adoré ce film !

-Et j'ai lu un livre moldu aussi, Roméo et Juliette !

-C'est mon livré préféré ! J'adore les histoires d'amour…

-Moi aussi, répondit Draco

-Quoi, Draco aimer les histoires d'amour ?? Il a vraiment changé ! pensa Hermione.

-Mais ça se termine mal ! Dit hermione.

-Oui, mais on sait qu'ils s'aimeront toujours et qu'ils feront tout pour l'autre !

-Oui

-Comme moi. Rajouta Draco à voix basse.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! C'est pas important !

-Si dis !

-Oh, j'ai dit « comme moi »

-Comme moi quoi ? 

-Je ferai tout pour la personne que j'aime !

-Et qui tu aimes ?

-Quelqu'un !

-Allez, dis, s'il te plaît ! Je le dirai pas ! Ca sera notre…premier secret !

-Non

-S'il te plaaaaaaaaît!

-Toi.

-Quoi moi?

-Ben, j'ai répondu à ta question !

-C'est moi que… ??

-Oui, je t'aime. 

Draco prit une couleur rouge pivoine et Hermione ne dit rien.

-Bon, je vais aller me changer pour aller en cours. Annonça celui– ci gêné.

Hermione le regarda partir. Lorsqu'il eu fermé la porte, elle s'avança vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit.

-Attends !

-Attendre quoi ?

-Moi aussi, je…

-Tu ?

-Jtaimssi. (Nda: j' t 'aime aussi contracté !! mdr) 

-Quoi ??

-Je t'aime aussi !

-C'est… c'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'un Serpentard est envie de sortir avec une Gryffondor d'ascendance moldu, pour sa réputation !

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, que tes parents soient moldus ou sorcier, dit-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

Hermione sourit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit- elle.

Draco la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés et Draco prit la parole.

-Pour Potter et Weasley, qu'est ce que tu compte faire ??

-j'aimerai attendre pour leur dire… Ca ne te dérange pas ??

-Non, non mais il faudra leur dire, un jour ou l'autre.

-Oui, mais toi, ça te gêne pas ? Enfin… Aucun Serpentard ne m'aime et…

-Un : Si moi, deux : je m'en fou de ce que pensent les autres! Tant que tu me jures que tu m'aimes c'est ce qui compte !

-Je te le jure.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

-Bon, maintenant faut y'aller! Sinon on aura pas le temps de manger et on arrivera en retard en cours.

-Ouais, en plus il faut que je me change ! On se voit après manger, pour aller prendre nos affaires.

-D'accord.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

-Salut Hermione!! Appela Harry.

-Salut Harry ! Ca va ?

-Oui, très bien et toi ??

-ça va ! Est ce que je pourrai te parler tout à l'heure?

-Oui, bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh, rien d'important ! Mais je ne veux pas en parler à Ron tout de suite, je ne pense pas qu'il….comprendrai ! Enfin, tu comprendras quand je te le dirai !

-D'accord… Tiens, voilà Ron !

-Ah… Salut Ron !

-Salut Herm' ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Ouais, super !

-Ah, voilà  les emplois du temps ! Dit Harry.

Hermione en prit un et le regarda. Ce matin, ils avaient deux heures d'Arithmantie, et pour Harry et Ron divination.

-Oh non !! On commence l'année avec deux heures avec cette vieille folle !!

-Vous auriez dû prendre Arithmantie…

-J'aime bien la divination, dit Ron, et toi Harry ?

Hermione rigola et regarda les autres cours.

Après, elle avait deux heures de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Puis il y avait le repas et après…

-Oh non !! On a cours de potion avec les Serpentard!! S'exclama Ron.

-Quand ? Demanda Harry.

-Cet aprem ' ! Après manger !

Hermione était contente, bien qu'elle n'en fut rien paraître. Elle regarda tous les cours que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Serpentard, ils avaient potion, défense contre les forces du mal et soin au créatures magiques. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de cours en commun, mais…on ne peut pas tout avoir !

-Herm', ça va? demanda Harry en la regardant.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Ben… on dirait que tu rêve!

-Ben, je regardais mon emploie du temps, c'est tout.

-Ah…

Hermione leva les yeux vers la porte de la grande salle. Draco venait d'entrer, il regarda la table des Gryffondor et vit Hermione lui sourire, il répondit en faisant de même puis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu souris Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Oh pour rien ! je pensais à quelque chose !

-A quoi ?

-Quelque chose !

Elle se servit son petit déjeuner et mangea tout en regardant Draco à la table des Serpentard.

Harry et Ron se levèrent pour prendre leurs affaires dans leur dortoir. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se leva aussi et attendit derrière la porte de la grande salle. Les élèves qui passaient se demandaient pourquoi elle restait là mais ne posaient pas de questions, puis vint enfin Draco. Il était tout seul, heureusement. Il s'avança vers elle en souriant et l'embrassa. Elle mit fin au baiser car des gens arrivaient.

-Pas ici, Draco, on pourrait nous voir!

-J'm' en fou ! Mais si ça te gêne… 

-Bon, allons dans notre salle commune, il faut que je récupère mes affaires !

-Ouais.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de leur salle commune.

-chocogrenouille, dit Draco.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé.

-T'as cours de quoi ce matin Draco?

-J'ai botanique avec les Serdaigle et  après, j'ai histoire de la magie et toi ? 

-Moi, j'ai arithmantie et après botanique, avec les Poufsouffle… Si tu traînes un petit peu, on pourra se voir!

-D'accord.

-Et euh… je ne sais pas comment dire à Ron qu'on sort ensemble…

-Et Potter ?  
-Ca sera plus facile, il le comprendra lui!

-Ah…

-Mais Ron, il est possessif, et même si je suis ça meilleure amie, il ne voudra pas que je sorte avec toi, tu sais, il…

Mais elle fut coupée par Draco qui l'embrassa en l'allongeant sur le canapé. A présent, il était sur elle.

-Tu sais, mon ange, je t'aime, mais… Tu parles trop !

Hermione rigola.

-Bon, faut aller en cours ! Sinon, on va être en retard !

-C'est pas grave, je préfère rester là.

-Ecoute, Draco, si on arrive en retard à notre premier cour de l'année, on va se faire remarquer!

-J'm' en fou, tant que je suis avec toi…Dit Draco en l'embrassant encore.

-Dracooo !! Il faut vraiment y aller !! En plus on est préfet en chef, il faut montrer l'exemple…

-T'as raison…

Ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent chacun de leurs côtés, non sans un dernier baiser.

Le cour d'arithmantie se passa très bien. A la fin du cour, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir pour se rendre le plus vite possible au cour de botanique. Lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée, Draco sortit. Il ne restait plus que lui et les Gryffondor et Poufsouffle n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Draco s'approcha de Hermione, mit ses mains sur les hanches de cette dernière qui se rapprocha et mit ses mains autour du cou de Draco, puis ils s'embrassèrent.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, ta classe arrive ! On se voit avant le déjeuner dans notre salle ?

-Ouais ! A tout à l'heure, Draco !

Draco commença à partir.

-Attends !

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure, je vais essayer de parler avec Harry pour qu'il m'aide à convaincre Ron, donc j'arriverai pas tout de suite !

-D'accord ! Je t'attendrai !

Draco partit et quelques minutes après, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione.

-Ca s'est bien passé ton cour ? Demanda Harry.

-Ouais, super ! Comme d'habitude… Et vous la divination?

-Ben, la folle a ENCORE prédit la mort à Harry, bien que tu-sais-qui soit mort… Mais sinon ça va !

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la serre.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Asseyez vous !  Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les nouvelles plantes carnivores que je viens de planter ! Dit Mme Chourave d'un ton enjoué.

-Super ! S'exclama Seamus. On va enfin s'amuser après avoir dormi deux heures en divination.

Ils suivirent le professeur dans la serre où les plantes dangereuses étaient entreposées. Pendant le cour, ils étudièrent les qualités de ces plantes, ce qu'elles pouvaient apporter, ce qu'elles pouvaient provoquer…

-Pour le prochain cour, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez un résumé de ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui! La prochaine fois, nous ferons des expériences sur elles alors veuillez emmener vos gants en cuir de dragon pour vous protéger ! Au revoir !

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hermione prit Harry par le bras en mettant son doigt devant la bouche pour qu'il ne dise rien.

-Euh, attends, Ron, enfin, attends moi dans la grande salle, Hermione doit me montrer quelque chose.

Comme l'estomac de Ron prenait le dessus, il ne dit rien et alla manger à la table des Gryffondor.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Harry alors que celle-ci l'emmenait dans une salle de classe déserte.

-Ben… Ca n'est pas facile à dire… Mais je te le dis à toi en premier parce que je sais que tu me comprendra et tu es mon meilleur ami… Ron aussi bien sûr mais, il ne me comprendra pas si tu ne m'aides pas à le persuader…

-Euh… D'accord

-Bon, je voulais te dire que je sors avec Draco.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire.

-Quoi ?? Hermione, t'es sérieuse? Finit-il a par dire.

-Oui… et je l'aime et lui aussi.

-Mais, c'est ton pire ennemie !

-Il a changé…

-T'en es sûre ?

-Oui! 

-Ben, je te crois alors, mais il faudra qu'on se parle, Malefoy et moi… Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'en fera pas !

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je m'en suis rendue compte hier soir avant de m'endormir…

-Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait rendre compte de tes sentiments ?

-Ben, en arrivant dans notre salle commune, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien arrêter de me disputer avec lui… Qu'on devienne amis… Et je me suis dit qu'il avait changé ! De plus ce matin, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me parlait normalement et qu'il ne m'insultait pas… 

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire et comment ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments.

-Ben, je te fais confiance Hermione ! Je sais que tu ne ferai pas ça sur un coup de tête alors je veux bien croire qu'il a changé et essayé de me réconcilier avec lui, ou du moins, ne plus me disputer avec lui…

-Merci, maintenant, il faudra que tu m'aides à convaincre Ron. Il me fait confiance aussi, mais il est plus possessif…

-Oui… Ca sera plus dur, mais il tient trop à toi pour ne plus te parler, donc il l'acceptera, de plus si je l'accepte aussi…

-Merci Harry!

-Bon, allons manger maintenant !

-Euh… J'ai promis à Draco que quand je te l'avais dit, j'irai le rejoindre… Donc je viendrai plus tard manger avec vous si vous êtes toujours dans la grande salle.

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe et Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle tandis que Hermione se dirigeait vers sa salle commune.

-Chocogrenouille, murmura t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco se dirigea vers elle.

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé?

-Oui, Harry a compris, et il voudrait essayer de se réconcilier avec toi… Si tu es d'accord.

-Oui, oui!! Et avec l'autre?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit…

-Ah, ça n'est pas grave, mais dépêche toi, parce que même si se cacher c'est amusant, au début, après je pourrai plus tenir en te voyant dans les couloirs.

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je ne vais pas tenir longtemps!

-Bon, maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Euh, on a cas aller manger! Et euh, quand tu as fini, tu reviens ici, et tu dis rien. J'amènerai Ron et Harry pour essayer de le convaincre.

-D'accord.

-Bon, on y va!

Draco prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ils sortirent de leur salle commune.

-Draco??? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette sang de bourbe?? En… lui tenant la main? Cria Pansy.

-Un: Tu ne l'insultes pas! Deux: Je sors avec elle. Trois: Qu'est ce que tu fou là toi?

-Quoi?? Tu sors avec elle?? Mais t'es malade?? Ses parents sont moldus et pour ta question, je venais voir pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu manger!

-Et ben on y allait. 

-Draco, je peux te parler?? Demanda Pansy.

-Ben, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire!

-Oui, mais, toute seule!

-Bon, attends, Hermione, je reviens.

Draco partit avec Pansy. Hermione attendit quelques minutes.

-PANSY ARRETE!! Non, je ne veux pas!! Cria Draco.

Hermione qui entendit ça, s'avança vers Draco. Pansy essaya d'embrasser Draco et il la repoussa.

-Alors tu l'aimes vraiment?? T'as vraiment changé?? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas, mais crois moi, tu vas me le payer! Dit Pansy sans voir Hermione.

Draco s'avança vers Hermione.

-Oui, je l'aime ,que ça te plaise ou pas et je me contre-fiche de ton avis!

Pansy partit et en se retournant, elle vit Draco embrasser Hermione.

-Pfff, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sincère… Il ne peut pas! Il ne peut pas avoir changé comme ça… Murmura Pansy. Mais, il me l'aurait dit si c'était pour l'humilier…

Pansy partit dans la grande salle. Hermione et Draco arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Ron parlait avec Harry, Dean et Seamus. 

-Alors, Hermione. Chuchota Harry. On lui dit après manger??

-Oui, oui!! Tu m'aideras à lui dire hein??

-T'inquiètes pas!

Après le repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci.

-Waw! C'est trop beau! Dommage que tu partages ça avec Malefoy.

-Oh… Pas ma chambre! Juste la salle commune! Et en parlant de lui…

-Hermione voudrait te dire quelque chose. Compléta Harry… Mais il faut que tu nous promettes que tu ne jugeras pas trop vite!

-Euh…d'accord... Dit Ron.

-Bon, je suis tombée amoureuse de Draco… Et je sors avec lui.

-QUOI????

-Ron!!! T'avais dit que tu jugerai pas trop vite!!! Dit Harry.

-Désolé… Mais, il t'a insultée pendant six ans et comme ça, tu changes d'avis??  
-Il n'y a pas que mon avis qui change, Ron, lui aussi a changé!!! Fais moi confiance! Je sais ce que je fais, quand même.

-Oui… Puisque Harry te fait confiance pour ça, je pense que moi aussi, mais si jamais il te fait quelque chose, je te jure que ça va mal aller pour lui.

-Merci Ron!! Vous êtes vraiment mes meilleurs amis! Je savais que vous comprendriez… Euh, Ron, peut-être que je t'en demande trop, mais j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de vous insulter… Draco et toi!

-Euh, tant qu'on est pas OBLIGéS de devenir amis… Enfin, ça viendra peut-être s'il a vraiment changé! Mais je veux bien arrêter de l'insulter, quoi que c'était lui surtout!

-Bon, on va le voir et…

Ils sortirent de la chambre d'Hermione et allèrent dans la salle commune ou Draco les y attendait.

-Bon, je crois qu'il faudra qu'on arrête de s'insulter et qu'on reparte à zéro. Commença Harry.

Draco tendit une main vers Harry, celui-ci lui serra la main et Ron fit de même.

-Bon, ben je crois qu'on a plus besoin de nous cacher maintenant. Dit Hermione.

-Ouais, tout de façon on aurait pas pu longtemps vu que Pansy le sait.

-Bon, ben on va vous laisser! On se voit en cour de potion. Dit Harry.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir.

-Harry, tu es sûr que Malefoy a changé?

-Oui et je fais vraiment confiance à Hermione!

-Mais avant il était vraiment, enfin… Il déteste les personnes d'origine moldue!

-Tu ne veux toujours pas croire que Malefoy est "bon"?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, il m'a insulté, moi et ma famille, il a insulté Hermione et toi et c'est dur de croire qu'en claquant des doigts il a changé… Il a du se passer quelque chose, non?

-Oui, Hermione m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait changé.

Harry lui expliqua ce que lui avait expliqué Hermione.

-Ah… peut-être qu'il a vraiment changé en fait…

-Bon, faut se dépêcher d'aller chercher nos affaires on a cour de potion!

Hermione et Draco prirent aussi leurs affaires de potion et arrivèrent en même temps que Harry et Ron. Ces derniers se mirent au troisième rang, derrière Draco et Hermione.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion, le "véritasérum". Vous devez donc vous mettre par deux et faire cette potion avec précaution! 

Les élèves commencèrent à préparer leur potion.

-Hermione, il faut mettre le foi de crapaud avant ou après le ventricule de dragon? J'arrive pas à lire! Demanda Harry 

-Après!

-Merci.

-Granger!! Vous seriez priée de ne pas donner les réponses à vos camarades de classe!

-Mais, il n'arrivait pas…

-JE NE VOUS AI PAS DONNé LA PAROLE!!!! J'enlève… 

-Monsieur, coupa Draco. Hermione  a juste lu ce qu'il y avait écrit au tableau, parce que Harry n'arrivait pas à lire!

Rogue et toute la classe resta sans rien dire. Draco Malefoy protéger Hermione Granger??

-Bon, finissez votre potion!! Dit le professeur sans savoir quoi dire à Draco.

Le cour de potion se passe assez bien comparé à avant, Rogue n'osait plus rien dire au trio (Malefoy n'ayant jamais eu aucune remarque de la part de ce professeur).

-Nous testerons peut-être cette potion la prochaine fois!

Les élèves sortirent de la salle. Les Serpentard partaient d'un côté et les gryffondor de l'autre. Ces derniers arrivèrent dans la salle d'histoire de la magie. Hermione prenait des notes tandis que Ron et Harry essayaient de rester éveillés à cause du cour endormant du professeur Binns.

A la fin du cour, Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune et attendit Draco. Celui- ci arriva cinq minutes après. Il posa ses affaires et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

-Ca va mon ange?

-Oui, répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

-J'ai croisé Mc Gonagall tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que demain on aura une réunion dans la salle des préfets en chef au 3ème étage à 18 h.

-D'accord! Merci!

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait??

-Euh, il faut que je fasse les devoirs que les professeurs nous ont donnés aujourd'hui!

-Quoi?? Mais on a rien pour demain!! 

-Il vaut mieux s'avancer!

-Mais…

-Draco! Je ferai mes devoirs, que tu le veuilles ou non!

-Bon… tu me dis quand tu as fini!

-D'accord! 

Elle prit ses affaires et commença ses devoirs. Draco la regardait, ce qui la déconcentrait.

-Arrêtes de me regarder!!! Ca me déconcentre!

-Bah, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Fais tes devoirs aussi!

-Ey, moi je suis pas comme toi!

-Bon laisses moi tranquille!

-Comment ça??

-Arrêtes de parler!

-D'accord…

Il arrêta de parler mais continua à regarder Hermione. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci ne tenant plus, rangea sa plume et son parchemin et se tourna vers Draco.

-Tu peux vraiment pas faire autre chose que me regarder?

-Si!

-Ben alors pourquoi tu le fais pas?

-Ben j' vais le faire!

Il s'avança vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa, puis passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et elle passa ses mains autour de son cou. Quand elle eu mit fin au baiser, elle dit:

-Ah c'est vrai, ça tu sais très bien le faire!

-Et t'as pas tout vu! Je sais faire plein d'autres choses!

-J'en doute pas, mais bon, il faudra bientôt aller manger! T'es prêt à ce qu'on se montre en public? Que tout le monde soit au courant?

-Oui!

-Mais… ta réputation??

-Oh… Ma réputation… Ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime. Tout de façon Pansy a du déjà tout dire aux Serpentard. Et puis, je m'en fou de ma réputation! Ca n'est pas parce que je sors avec toi qu'ils ne me craindront pas toujours! Dit celui-ci avec un sourire fier.

-En tout cas, moi j' te crains plus!

-Ben on va remédier à ça, tout de suite!

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

-En y réfléchissant, j'en sais rien, mais je vais bien trouver. Dit Draco avec un sourire au lèvre.

-Ey! Si tu m' faisais peur j' pourrai plus t'aimer, enfin moins! C'est ça que tu veux? Demanda Hermione en faisant croire qu'elle était vexée.

-Oh non!! Alors je vais rester comme je suis avec toi!

Il l'embrassa.

-Tu viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Draco et s'assirent sur le lit. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Hermione était dans les bras de Draco, la tête contre son épaule tandis que Draco lui caressait les cheveux. 

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il faut se cacher pour nous deux… Dit Hermione.

-Je sais! Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'en fou de ma réputation et de tout ce qui va avec.

-Oui, mais tu as toujours aimé être connu, admiré, craint!

-Parce qu'avant, je n'avais  jamais aimé quelqu'un… comme toi.

-Tu me surprends Draco!! Tu m'as toujours détesté, tu as toujours été méchant avec tout le monde, tu as toujours été dur. Et là, tu me dis que tu préfères être avec moi, avoir une moins bonne réputation… Et pour quelqu'un de dur, t'es vraiment doux avec moi.

-L'amour ça change tout… 

-Ca c'est sur. Tu sais, heureusement que tu me l'as dit, parce que je n'aurai jamais fait le premier pas…

-C'était dur, mais je voulais être fixé… vite! Savoir si j'avais aucune chance que ça soit réciproque ou pas.

-Comment tu aurais réagi si ça ne l'était pas?

-Je ne sais pas… J'aurai sûrement été triste et je n'aurais pas pu te regarder en face pendant un bon moment!

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments…?

-Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi… Je me demandais pourquoi au début, et après, j'ai accepté le fait que je t'aimais… Je voulais t'oublier parce qu'on était "ennemis" mais je n'y suis pas arrivé…

-Tu sais, j'aurai pu mentir… Beaucoup de filles aimeraient sortir avec toi…

-Je sais, mais tu étais sincère, ça se voit, dans tes yeux, dans ta voix, ta façon de te comporter…

-Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… T'inquiètes pas, tu me perdras pas!

Draco s'allongea sur le lit, ce qui entraîna Hermione sur lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça et Draco se releva.

-Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas ta présence et le fait que tu sois dans mes bras, mais… On devrait aller manger! Sinon, je vais pas tenir!

Hermione rigola.

-Allez! D'accord, on y va.

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune, la main dans la main et se rendirent dans la grande salle, toujours ensemble. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux et beaucoup murmuraient "Draco et Hermione ensembles?? C'est pas possible!", ou des remarques dans ce genre. Mais le nouveau couple s'en foutait des regards des autres et ils se séparèrent pour s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. 

Hermione eut le droit à plein de questions de la part de tous les Gryffondor comme "Il est gentil? Ca n'est plus ton ennemi?". Elle prit la parole et dit.

-Non, ça n'est plus mon ennemi! Il a changé vous savez! Sinon, je ne sortirai pas avec lui et… lui non plus!

Draco, de son côté faisait face à tous les Serpentard qui lui faisaient des remarques méchantes sur sa nouvelle petite copine.

-Draco, t'es tellement en manque que tu te tape une sang de bourbe?? En plus mademoiselle je-sais-tout?? Demanda un 7eme année.

-Tu n'insultes pas Hermione!! Et puis, quel est l'importance du sang? Regardez vous! Elle est peut-être mademoiselle je-sais-tout comme vous dites mais, elle est intelligente ELLE! Alors que vous, vous vous considérez comme des sangs purs mais vous n'avez même pas le quart de l'intelligence d'Hermione! 

Il se dépêcha de manger et repartit dans sa salle commune. Hermione le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé? Dit celle-ci en rentrant.

-Non, ça c'est sûr! Ils ne comprennent rien à… l'amour! Ils ne comprennent pas que le sang n'a aucune importance!

-Tu sais, Draco, il leur faut un peu de temps! Et puis, tu étais bien comme ça avant! Tu ne voulais rien entendre quand on te disait que le sang n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis, s'ils ne restent plus avec toi et qu'ils ne te parlent plus pour ça, c'est que ça ne sont pas tes vrais amis…

-Je n'ai pas d'amis! J'ai toujours été seul, parce que je le voulais, j'ai toujours préféré être craint des autres, pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux que montrer mes sentiments à d'autres personnes. Comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Sauf que toi, j'en avais vraiment envie. Mais pour les amis, je reste avec plein de gens mais ils ne sont que des personnes pour me tenir compagnie! Est ce qu'on peut considérer Crabbe et Goyle comme des amis?? Ils me collent tout le temps mais ne comprennent même pas la moitié de ce que je leur raconte. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que demain, à la table des Serpentard, tout le monde aura oublié que je sors avec toi! Ou tout le monde s'en foutra de ce que je pense. Tout de façon, dans cette maison, personne ne fait attention à personne…

-Ne fais pas attention à eux non plus! Je suis là si tu as un problème, et je le serai toujours! Alors ne pense pas que tu n'aura jamais d'amis non plus! Harry est prêt à le devenir et Ron aussi, avec le temps…

-Je sais, tes amis sont des vrais amis, mais je doute qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup… Et je les comprends! Après tous ce que je leur ai dit les années précédentes… J'ai insulté Ron et sa famille, Harry… Et je ne vois pas comment je pourrai me faire pardonner!

-En leur montrant que tu as vraiment changé! Tu sais, ils te détestent plus maintenant, ou en tout cas, pour Ron, moins qu'avant! Sinon, il serait déjà partit quand je lui aurai dit que je sortais avec toi!

Ils restèrent longtemps bras dans les bras sur le canapé de la salle commune. Puis sur un dernier baiser, ils allèrent se coucher.

La journée du lendemain se passa sans incidents. Hermione et Draco essayaient de se croiser dans les couloirs le plus possible. Puis, vers 18 h moins 10 ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la réunion. Arrivés là bas, ils dirent bonjour aux professeurs présents: Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick et au directeur et la réunion commença.

**********************************

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! S'il vous plaît, reviewez moi!! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi (et pourquoi)!! Merciiiii!!!

J' essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt, quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire en gros… J'espère bientôt!!! A la prochaine en tout cas^_^

Mél 


	2. Halloween

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à J.k. Rowling et non à moi… Euh, je pense que je mettrai pas le disclaimer pour les prochains chapitres… J'crois que vous l'avez compris! (D'ailleurs, je vois pas beaucoup l'intérêt de le mettre sachant qu'on est sur un site de fanfictions, et que c'est une rubrique d'un livre qui existe déjà, donc je vois pas trop comment… enfin, je me comprends !! Peut-être que vous me comprenez pas vous…Enfin, je suis une incomprise :'-( *snif*,ouais, bon… j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi :-D) 

**Auteur :** Moi, mimi-la-pro (ouais bah j'avais 11 ans quand j'ai choisi ce pseudo ^^), Mél !! Mdr, oui, donc pour la question qui m'a été posée, c'est moi l'auteur, ça n'est pas une traduction :D

Ah oui, j'ai eu 16 ans dimanche 25 alors souhaitez moi un bon annif ? :D mdr j'déc non mais j'avais envie de le dire … :D

Salut tout le monde! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que le premier!!!

**********

Bon, Franchement, je suis trop désolée, et… impardonnable. J'ai mis + de 6 mois à écrire ce chapitre ! En fait, je m'explique, j'avais écris 13 pages de ce chapitre puis… gros trou, j'arrivai plus du tout à écrire, alors j'ai arrêté un peu… Et à chaque fois, j'arrivais plus à m'y remettre, pourtant je savais quoi mettre, mais pas comment le dire, puis après manque de temps, quand j'voulais, je pouvais pas, enfin, y'a trois semaines, j'me suis dit, fait le !!!! Puis j'l'ai terminé en 2 jours j'ai écrit les 6 autres pages… Et tout allait bien, j'avais fini, il ne me manquait plus qu'à corriger… Et bien sûr, vu que j'ai un ordi, génial, comme tout le monde le sait… Et bah, y'a plus eu internet, l'ordi faisait que planter alors on l'a porté et puis là, j'l'ai eu y'a deux jours et comme j'avais test commun, j'ai pas pu finir, et enfin, je le poste… Donc voilà, je sais que c'est pas une excuse mais bon… J'le poste enfin ! Excusez moi encore…

**Mél**

**********

Enfin, voilà les réponses aux reviews : 

Merci aux reviewers ça me fait trop trop trop plaisir!!! 

**Malviana: **Merci beaucoup!! Ca m' fait trop plaisir que t'aimes ma fic;)… Dépêche-toi de continuer la tienne aussi ^_^.

**Lullule: **Merci à toi aussi;) Et comme j' te l'ai dit par mail, oui c'est moi qui l'est écrite ^_^et je suis contente que ça te plaise autant que ça!! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre autant que le premier!!

**Ccilia: **Waw!! C'est un honneur, toi lire ma fic ;o), je suis hum comment dire…. honorée!! Loool. Non, mais sérieux ça m' fait super plaisir!!

**Hermione99: **Merci!! Au fait, merci de m'avoir signalisé ça (non, j' le prends pas mal, si on me disait pas mes défauts je m'améliorerai jamais!!), mais euh, franchement, j' vois pas trop les phrases où c'est pas trop clair^_^ (enfin, j'ai pas trop l' temps de relire ma fic en détail donc..) Si tu en revois, et que t'as le temps de les noter, dis-le moi!! (les fautes, quoi). En tout cas merci;)

**Draco's fan forever: **Pour pacte avec le diable, je l'ai lue et j' l'adore!! Pour Circée, bah j'l'ai lue puisque tu m'la conseillée aussi, et j'adore aussi :p, merci^^. Sinon, merci aussi pour ta review! Et je sais que je deviens trop vite trop gentil avec Draco, mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher… En fait, quand je lis une fic Draco/Hermione, je veux que le couple se forme le plus vite possible et là, j' me rends compte que quand j'écris, c'est pareil lol^_^ En tout cas, merci!!

**Kotohiki : **Merci!! Pour le premier chapitre, j' comptais le faire plus long, mais j' me suis arrêtée là (en fait, je savais pas vraiment quand m'arrêter), et ce chapitre il fait deux ou trois pages de plus (sans compter les reviews).

**Phenixia: **Merci beaucoup ma puce!!!!! C'est trop gentil que t'es lu ma fic!! Et je suis contente que t'aimes!! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont aussi! Et puis, tu m' préviens quand t'avance ta fic, hein, j' veux pas rater!!! J't'adoooooore sœurette :p!!

**Caro: **Merci!!!!!!!!!!! Merci d'avoir lu ma fic ^_^, ça m'fait trop plaisir!!! J'espère que t'aimeras le prochain chapitre aussi;) J't'adooooore p'tite sœur :p!!

**Kimiko06: **Merci!! Je sais que Hermione et Draco se mettent trop vite ensemble, mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi^_^, j' veux que le couple soit le plus vite heureux en gros, bien que je sais que ça change le caractère de Draco… Mais bon! En tout cas, merci pour ta review;)

**Patmol:** Merci pour la review!! J'suis contente que t'aimes bien ma fic:D Donc voilà la suite ;) j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le premier chapitre… Ta fic, j'suis allée la lire^_^

**Miss :** Merci pour ta review !! Voilà la suite ;o)

**Rhiannon:** M'ci beaucoup sœurette;). J'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre aussi!

**druzila:** Merci, mais pour les chapitre moins longs, bah ça, je peux pas... Enfin je peux, mais le problème c'est que beaucoup de personnes préfèrent les chapitres plus longs. Quand je lis une fic, j'préfère quelque chose qui dure que le contraire. Enfin chacun ces goûts, mais lis le en plusieurs fois sinon;).

**Fan de Draco/Hermione:** Merci! Moi aussi le couple Draco/hermione est mon préféré;) J'les adore, mais que dans les fics, sinon dans les livres, j'trouve qu'ils vont pas du tout ensemble mais d'un côté c'est parce que J.K Rowling fait tout pour les opposer.

**patla:** Bah rapidement, bof, car ça fait plusieurs mois :D, j'suis désolée. Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir.

**Mel:** Une autre Mél;):P. Dans ce chapitre, y'en aura du déchirement, t'inquiètes pas:p. J'espère que t'aimeras.

**Ophélie:** Oui, je sais qu'ils se mettent trop vite ensemble mais j'ai pas de patience :D et comme je savais pas trop comment commencer :S. Donc j'ai directement mis la romance p. J'espère que ça te plaira aussi ce chapitre :p.

**Cathe : **Oui, J'l'ai continuée mais bon, je suis trop en retard:/. J'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre aussi.

**Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui ne reviewent pas !! Mais, ça serait bien que vous le fassiez, quand vous avez le temps… Ah oui, j'ai oublié de remercier d'autres personnes qui m'ont aidée pour me donner leurs avis avant de la lire : (si j'en oublie, je suis désolée, dites le moi :S) : Malvi !! Merci beaucoup ;) T'es celle qui m'a donné le plus ton avis au début vu que j'ai eu l'idée quand je te parlais… Ornel : Merci beaucoup aussi !! Tu m'as beaucoup donné ton avis… Fifou : Toi aussi tu m'as donné ton avis je crois… Je sais plus si pour cette fic tu l'avais fait, mais sinon, c'est pour l'autre ou pour les deux, donc merci quand même :D… Caro : Pareil, merciii beaucoup!!!**

**Puis, pour ce chapitre, ben je l'ai donné qu'à Ornel et Guillaume (l)(puisque c'était la seule connectée sur msn :p)donc …Merci !!!!!**

**Ah ouais, j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose de super important :) : je t'aiiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeee Guillaummmmmmmmeeeeeee je t'aime (l)**

Bon, voilà le

Chapitre 2: Halloween.****

Draco et Hermione sortirent de la réunion et se dirigèrent vers leur salle pour en parler.

-Bon, il faut qu'on trouve des idées pour Halloween!

-Ouais, et franchement, je suis pas du tout inspiré… Heureusement que j'ai la fille la plus intelligente de l'école devant moi. Dit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Même pas vrai! Dit Hermione en rougissant.

-Si!

-Non!

-Si! Et tu discutes pas. Dit Draco en l'embrassant pour ne pas qu'elle réponde.

-Bon, ben, faut réfléchir à ce qu'on peut faire…t'as vraiment pas d'idées? Demanda Hermione après avoir mis fin au baiser.

-Non…

-Ca m'aide tu sais!!

-Je sais, j'ai toujours été très utile!

-Ouais! Surtout en ce moment… 

Draco rigola.

-Bah t'as cas trouver toi!! Dit-il.

-Laisses-moi réfléchir…

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle s'écria:

-JE SAIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Draco sursauta.

-Euh oui?

-On a cas faire un bal!!!

-Oh non… Pas ça!!!

-Pourquoi, c'est pas une bonne idée??

-Hum… jesaispasdanser. Dit Draco tout rouge.

Hermione rigola et Draco prit un air boudeur.

-Ey, te moque pas! Dit-il.

-Je t'apprendrai à danser, c'est pas difficile! Pour les slows, tu fais pareil que moi, pour les autres danses, tu bouges dans tous les sens ou sinon tu restes assis!

-Je prendrais la dernière solution pour les autres danses alors!

-Oh… Mais tu seras obligé de venir avec moi! Et je ne te demanderai pas ton avis. Dit Hermione en prenant un air -c'est-moi-qui-commande-et-je-ne-te-demande-pas-ton-avis-

-On verra.. Dit Draco sans oser dire non.

-Ouais, mais moi, j'ai déjà  pris ma décision!

-Bon, maintenant, il faudrait trouver autre chose avant le bal, non? Enfin, il faudrait s'organiser… Dit Draco pour changer de sujet.

-Oui… Bon, déjà, pour la décoration, Dumbledore veut la faire tout seul, après, on peut proposer un bal costumé ou pas.

-Ouais… On pourrait demander l'avis à des élèves d'âges différents, garçon ou fille et de maisons différentes, non?

-Oui, un sondage, en gros!

-Un quoi?

-Un sondage! C'est moldu, enfin, j' pensais pas que ça existait que chez les moldus, j' pensais que c'était pareil chez les sorciers. Dans les magazines, il doit y en avoir non?

-Euh, ouais, peut-être en fait, je lis que quidditch magazine et pas souvent…

-Ah, d'accord… Bon, ben on va faire ça… On demandera la permission à Dumbledore au repas. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?? Non parce que aujourd'hui j'ai pas très envie de réfléchir…

-Ah, parce que y'a des jours où tu réfléchis?

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par me vexer! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Mais je rigole!! Bon, par contre je sais pas ce qu'on peut faire…

-On va demander à des elfes de maison de nous apporter le repas ici, déjà! J'ai pas envie de me lever!

-Mais, c'est interdit, non?

-Je ne crois pas… Et puis, personne le saura!

-Bon, on va dans les cuisines!

Ils descendirent dans les cuisines. Hermione entra en première et plusieurs elfes se précipitèrent en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Draco la suivit et vit Dobby. Quand ce dernier reconnu son ancien maître il se colla à Hermione.

-Mon, mon, monsieur Ma… Ma..lefoy??  
-Oui, c'est  moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à manger?

Dobby donna de nombreux menus et Draco et Hermione en choisirent un.

-Tu pourras nous l'amener dans notre salle commune  à l'heure du repas s'il te plaît?

L'elfe fit oui de la tête et les deux préfets repartirent la main dans la main.

-Bon, ben on va passer une soirée en tête à tête, dit Draco souriant.

-Ouais, il faudra qu'on fasse ça plus souvent…

-C'est sur!

Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune et s'assirent sur le canapé, la tête d'Hermione posée sur l'épaule de Draco.  Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du silence pour réfléchir ou plutôt rêver… Ce fut Hermione qui parla en première.

-Tu te rends compte, Draco? Si on avait pas été préfets en chef tous les deux, ou que l'un de nous n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments?

-Je ne préfère pas penser à ça… Dans la vie, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne seraient pas comme elles le sont si on changeait un détail. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis heureux et je ne voudrais pas changer ça, ni me faire peur en pensant à quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver à la place de ça…

-T'as raison… Mais je ne peux pas arrêter d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu arriver… 

-Alors dis toi que ça n'est pas la vérité, elle est en face de toi et tu sais, même si dans certains cas elle est difficile à accepter, dans d'autres elle est bonne.

-Oui, tu sais, des fois tu devrais me remplacer et avoir ma réputation parce que t'es beaucoup plus intelligent que moi!

-Oh, tu sais, avec ma famille, j'avais beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'était la vie. Dit Draco en rougissant.

-Ah… Je peux te poser une autre question?

-Oui.

-Tu penses que si ton père n'aurait pas été enfermé… Tu serais quand même tombé amoureux de moi?

-Je viens de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas penser à autre chose que ce qui est en face… Mais pour te répondre, je ne sais pas trop en fait… Je pense que j'aurai mis un peu plus de temps, mais je serai quand même tombé amoureux de toi…

-Mais, ton père te l'aurai interdit!

-Je sais, mais je ne l'aurai pas écouté! En tout cas, si je t'aimais autant que je t'aime, je ne l'aurai pas fait… Puis j'aurai pas pu te résister!

-Moi non plus! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. T'es vraiment… irrésistible…

Quelqu'un frappa sur le tableau et entra.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais, voilà vos repas. Dit Dobby hésitant. Les assiettes ont été enchantées pour disparaître quand vous aurez fini!

-Merci! Dit Hermione.

L'elfe disparut.

Draco donna quelques coups de baguette et la table de la salle commune fut recouverte d'un tissus de velours. Il disposa les assiettes et alluma des bougies. Pour que l'ambiance fut encore plus romantique, il éteignit les lumières de la salle commune. La salle n'était éclairée que par les faibles bougies. 

-Bon, ben je crois qu'on peut passer à table maintenant… 

Il rajouta:

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous asseoir la première, mademoiselle Granger?

-Mais bien sûr, monsieur Malefoy.

Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Comme prévu, les plats disparurent tous seuls. Draco et Hermione s'assirent sur le canapé.

-C'était super, Draco. Dit Hermione.

-Oui, pour moi aussi. J'aimerai bien refaire un autre dîner en tête à tête.

Hermione se rapprocha de Draco et passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur ses épaules.

-J'aimerai que ce moment dur éternellement. Chuchota t-elle.

-Moi aussi… et même si on peut pas rester comme ça, on peut en profiter maintenant. Dit-il en souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

-T'as raison… Il faut profiter de notre bonheur, quand on en a… Parce qu'il peut-être de courte durée.

-Peut-être, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime, et je ne vois pas comment je ferai pour arrêter… Je t'aime plus que moi même, plus que tout ce que j'ai.

-Moi aussi, Draco.

Tout en disant ça, elle se serra encore plus vers Draco. Leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ils s'embrassèrent, puis ils s'enlacèrent et restèrent comme ça longtemps, profitant du silence et de leur bonheur. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger, parler, de peur que ça ne s'arrête.

Draco coupa le silence en premier.

-Bon, faudra bientôt qu'on aille se coucher.

-T'as raison, je suis vraiment fatiguée, mais j'ai envie de rester là, à côté de toi.

Et elle se serra encore plus, et mis sa tête sur le torse de Draco. Le même silence qu'avant se fit et au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione s'endormit, dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas la réveiller s'allongea sur le canapé, emportant Hermione au passage qui se retrouva dans la même position qu'avant mais couchée. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla en premier. Il essaya de bouger mais un poids l'en empêcha, il ouvrit les yeux et se rappela qu'Hermione avait dormi avec lui, enfin, s'était endormie sur lui. Il se décala un peu et Hermione se retrouva à côté de Draco. Ce dernier la regarda dormir en rêvant, puis n'y tenant plus, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche, la jeune fille bougea un peu, puis, entrouvrit les yeux.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller…

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas… Répondit-elle en souriant encore.

-Il reste encore une demi-heure avant d'aller déjeuner…

-Bon, faudrait peut-être que j'aille m'habiller…  
-Ouais, j'y vais aussi…

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres, prirent une douche et s'habillèrent. Quinze minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune.

-On a cas aller faire un tour dans le parc… proposa Draco.

-Oui… Et comme il est tôt, je ne pense pas que le déjeuner soit déjà servi.

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune la main dans la main et allèrent dans le parc sans croiser personne. Malgré le fait qu'on ne soit qu'en septembre, une légère brise s'était levée et il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Les deux préfets allèrent au bord du lac et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione frissonnait. Elle se colla à Draco autant qu'elle le pouvait et posa sa tête sur son épaule, Draco mit son bras autour de sa taille.

-Si tu as froid, on peut rentrer, proposa Draco, voyant qu'elle frissonnait.

-Non, non, je suis bien ici, avec toi…

-Moi aussi, dit Draco en souriant puis l'embrassant, obligeant celle-ci à lever la tête.

Ils restèrent ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien pendant dix minutes et décidèrent d'aller dans la grande salle. Arrivés devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent .

Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, quoique les autres disent et pensent, je t'aime. N'écoute jamais ce que quelqu'un pourrait te dire à propos de mon amour, il est sincère, je t'aime vraiment plus que tout, je te le promet, tu dois toujours croire ça.

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit Hermione en l'embrassant.

Ils se séparèrent de l' étreinte de l'autre et entrèrent ensemble, main dans la main, dans la grande salle.

Quelques élèves tournèrent la tête pour voir ceux qui s'étaient levés assez tôt pour aller se promener dehors. Certains ne s'étaient pas encore habitués au nouveau couple.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour se diriger à leurs tables respectives. 

Quelques remarques du côté des Gryffondor se firent entendre. Hermione ne répondit à aucune, et Harry et Ron, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler firent taire les Gryffondor.

-Je sors avec Draco comme vous avez pu le voir hier, et je l'aime et c'est réciproque, il a vraiment changé pendant cet été. Vous devez me croire, vous savez que je ne serais pas sortie avec quelqu'un, surtout lui sur un coup de tête ! Je pensais que la nuit vous aurez fait réfléchir mais apparemment non. Croyez-moi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Ils continuèrent à lui poser des questions, cette fois, plus calmement.

Du côté de Draco, les Serpentard le regardaient avec colère et marmonnait des: "Quelle honte !","Une sang de bourbe"

Draco essayait de se retenir mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait déjà eu à faire à eux hier et il se demandait jusqu'à quand ça durerait… 

-MAIS J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS, C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE MADEMOISELLE JE-SAIS-TOUT MAIS ELLE EST BEAUCOUP PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE VOUS !! ET QU'EST CE QUE CA FAIT QU'ELLE SOIT D'ASCENDANCE MOLDUE ?? C'EST UNE SORCIERE AUSSI !! SI JAMAIS VOUS L'INSULTEZ ENCORE, VOUS SAUREZ QUE MÊME SI JE SORS AVEC ELLE, JE SUIS TOUJOURS UN MALEFOY !!!! S'énerva Draco.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la table des Serpentard et ces derniers s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Sur ce, le Serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et sous le regard ébahi des Gryffondor et des professeur, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda et sourit. Les amis d'Hermione commencèrent à engager la conversation avec un peu de crainte, tandis que toute la grande salle reprit ses occupations. 

A la fin du repas, ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-T'as de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ça, tu sais… Commença Draco.

-Oui, je sais, tous les cinquièmes année de Gryffondor sont trop sympa, on s'entend tous bien ! Mais tu sais, ils ont l'air de bien t'aimer, maintenant que tu ne les insultes pas pour rien et que tu n'essaies pas de leurs faire perdre des points… Enfin, j'espère !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et prit un air angélique.

-Moi ?? Faire perdre des points aux Gryffondor ?? Mais pourquoi ferais-je ça ??

Hermione rigola.

-Allez ! Prend tes affaires, on va être en retard !

Draco regarda sa montre. 

-Mince !!! j'ai cour à l'autre bout du château presque !! Faut que je file ! A tout à l'heure!

Il prit ses affaires et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa petite amie et sortit en courant. Hermione sortit de sa salle commune deux minutes après et rejoignit Harry et Ron.

Pendant quelques jours, les Serpentard firent des remarques à Hermione, mais Draco, avait toujours autant d'influence sur eux et ils arrêtèrent. Les autres maisons, ayant confiance en Hermione, Harry et Ron, firent beaucoup moins de remarque et leur relation fut bien prise.

Le mois de Septembre passa très vite et Hermione et Draco avaient décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween. Vers mi-octobre, le soir, Dumbledore leur annonça la nouvelle.

-Cette année, nos préfets en chef ont décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous le ferons.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la salle, surtout du côté féminin.

-Comme je vois que vous avez prit cette nouvelle assez bien, nous organiserons donc ce bal. Pendant 3 jours, il y aura un système de vote pour que vous puissiez choisir entre un bal masqué ou pas. Ca ne sert à rien de tricher car c'est nominatif et le vote ne serait pas pris ne compte. Maintenant, vous pouvez manger !

Les élèves parlèrent avec enthousiasme du bal.

-Alors, vous allez inviter qui cette année?? Demanda Hermione à Harry et Ron.

-Ginny, je pense, répondit Harry.

-Moi je sais pas encore… J'y réfléchirai…

Les trois jours passèrent, et Draco et Hermione avaient votés pour le bal masqué, mais plusieurs élèves leur avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de costumes, les deux préfet avaient donc prévenu le directeur…

-Ce soir, nous allons voir le résultat des votes. La grande majorité d'entre vous, 82 %, a voté pour le bal maqué, nous organiserons donc un bal masqué. Mais, comme nous l'ont justement fait remarqué les préfets, beaucoup d'entre-vous n'ont pas de costumes. Les professeurs et moi-même avons donc décidés d'organiser une journée à pré-au-lard et une journée sur le chemin de la traverse. Nous ne pouvons pas emmener tout le monde en même temps, donc, nous avons décidé de regrouper les premières année avec les deuxièmes année, les troisièmes année avec les quatrièmes année et les cinquièmes année avec les sixièmes et septièmes année. Nous demanderons aussi à certains volontaires de septièmes année et aux préfets de venir surveiller les autres sorties. Nous afficherons les dates de sorties dans le hall, dès demain. Pour les costumes, nous vous demandons de ne pas dire le votre à tout le monde, mais qu'à vos proches. Merci !

Tous les élèves parlaient maintenant des futures sorties et de leurs costumes. 

-Vous allez vous déguiser en quoi ?? Demanda Harry à Ron et Hermione.

-Je sais pas, mais je ne vous le dirai pas je pense !! Dit Hermione.

-Moi non plus, j'en ai aucune idée, et toi ??

-J'en sais rien non plus…

Dès le lendemain, les dates des sorties furent affichées.

_Samedi 17 : -Les premières, deuxièmes année (chemin de Traverse)_

_                     -Les troisièmes, quatrièmes année (pré-au-lard)_

_Dimanche 18 : -Les troisièmes, quatrièmes année (chemin de Traverse)_

_Samedi 24 : -Les cinquièmes, sixièmes, septièmes année (chemin de Traverse)_

_                     -Les première, deuxièmes année (pré-au-lard)_

_Dimanche 25 : -Les cinquièmes, sixièmes, septièmes année (pré-au-lard)_

_Note : Pour ceux qui vivent chez les moldus, nous vous informons que les magasins sont ouverts le dimanche._

Un autre papier était affiché :

_Les volontaires de septième année pour encadrer les autres élèves sur le chemin de Traverse, veuillez inscrire votre nom sur cette liste. Les préfets (même de cinquième et sixième année)sont obligés de venir, sauf pour des raisons valables._

_Merci, le directeur et les professeurs_

Harry et  Ron écrivirent leur nom sur la liste. 

Comme tous les soirs, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune.

-Tu sais en quoi tu vas te déguiser pour le bal ?? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, j'en ai une vague idée, mais ça serait bien qu'on ne se le dise pas… Comme ça on aurait à deviner, non ??

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée !! Mais embrasse pas d'autres garçon en «croyant » que c'est moi, sois en sûre !!

-Alors, monsieur Malefoy serait jaloux ?

-Moi ?? Euh, mais, c'est à dire…non pas du tout !!

-Ah… Ben, euh, je reviens, y'a un Serdaigle qui m'a donné rendez vous tout à l'heure et euh…

-QUOI ????

-Et on dit qu'on est pas jaloux ??!!

Draco rougit.

-Non, mais je suis jaloux des autres mecs qui pourraient rester avec toi… à ma place !!

Le couple Hermione et Draco marchait à merveille. Ils vivaient un parfait amour et personne n'osait en douter, même la plupart Serpentard étaient convaincus que ça n'était pas une blague ou une moquerie.

Les sorties à pré-au-lard et sur le chemin de Traverse commencèrent le samedi.

-On va devoir accompagner les premières et deuxièmes année… Ils ont pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi, sinon… Dit Draco

-Il y aura des professeurs pour surveiller, aussi…

-Ouais, j'espère qu'on va être ensemble !

-Moi aussi…

Les personnes chargées de surveiller les élèves sur le chemin de Traverse devaient se répartir par groupe de deux, ce qui permit à Hermione et Draco de se mettre ensemble et à Harry et Ron ensemble.

Hermione et Draco devaient surveiller le passage au chaudron baveur car s'ils passaient de l'autre côté, ils pouvaient se retrouver chez les moldus.

Les deux préfets en chef étaient assis sur la terrasse du chaudron baveur, parlant et surveillant les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione, qui avait froid s'était rapprochée de son petit-ami et ils étaient serrés l'un à l'autre.

-Euh, excusez-moi, demanda un élève de première année, mais je sais pas où se trouve le magasin de vêtement, je devais y rejoindre un copain, est-ce que vous pourriez m'y accompagner?

-Oui, je vais t'accompagner, dit Hermione, Draco, tu restes à surveiller?

-D'accord!!

Hermione partit donc accompagner l'élève. Pendant ce temps, Draco surveillait les allées et venues des autres élèves, puis, il aperçut une fille qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Oh non, pas elle pensa t-il.

-Drakichouuuuu!!! Cria la fille.

-Pansy… J'pensais que tu ne me parlerais plus vu que je sors avec Hermione.

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va vite changer!

-Tu peux toujours rêver…

-Bon, si tu me laisses te payer un verre à boire, je te laisserai avec elle, sans t'embêter…

-T'es sûre ?? Ou tu cherches encore à essayer de me convaincre ?

-Non, non, c'est… promis ! Alors, tu veux quoi?

-C'que tu veux…

-Bon, j' te prend un jus de citrouille!

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Pansy partit commander deux jus de citrouille. Elle en donna un à Draco et celui-ci le bus d'un coup, croyant qu'elle allait enfin le laisser.

-Alors, pour le bal, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr, Pansy ! Répondit Draco en souriant.

Pansy se pencha pour embrasser Draco, celui-ci l'embrassa à son tour, quand…

-DRACO !!!!!

-Quoi, encore ???!!

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ? Demanda Hermione, au bord des larmes de colère et tristesse.

-Ben, pourquoi je l'embrasserai pas ?? Je fais ce que je veux, c'est pas toi qui vas me commander !

-Mais…

-Tu peux t'en aller, sang-de-bourbe… Dit Draco d'un ton ironique.

Hermione partit en courant rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ceux-ci la virent arriver en larmes et lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Herm' ? Demanda Harry.

-Dra… Draco !! Il embrassait Pansy quand je suis arrivée… Et il m'a traité de sang de bourbe…

 -MAIS COMMENT A T-IL OSé ? Cria Ron. Je te promet que je vais te venger !

-Non, Ron !! Peut-être qu'il était sous le sort de l'imperium… Je ne sais pas, on verra bien, puis, c'est mon histoire, pas la tienne! S'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas…

-Ouais, ouais…

-Bon, je vais rentrer à Poudlard, je vais prévenir Mc Gonagall que je me sens mal…

-On va t'accompagner ! Dit Harry.

-Non, c'est bon !

-Bon, ben… à tout à l'heure, Hermione…

  
Elle partit chercher Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci, voyant qu'elle avait pleuré et donc croyant qu'elle avait très mal lui donna l'autorisation.

-Mademoiselle Granger, vous devriez quand même demander à quelqu'un de vous accompagner, ce serait plus prudent…

-Non ! Ca n'est pas nécessaire, merci professeur !

-Bon, alors allez à Pré au lard avec la poudre de cheminette et rejoignez l'école.

-D'accord ! Merci.

Le professeur lui donna la poudre de cheminette et Hermione se retrouva à Pré au lard et quelques minutes après, elle était dans le parc du château. Elle avait réussi à retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Mc Gonagall mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Arrivée dans le hall, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, évitant les regards des autres élèves. Elle se coucha sur son lit et pleura. Elle ne pouvait plus faire autre chose… Draco l'avait trahie, il s'était servi d'elle et lorsqu'il avait prononcé « sang de bourbe » il l'avait fait avec un regard si méchant, comme s'ils n'avaient rien vécus ensemble. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais ça n'en était pas un, c'était la vérité et il fallait l'affronter, vivre avec. Elle se remémora tous les moments passés avec Draco, quand Draco et elle avait voulu dévoiler leur relation, quand ils étaient sortis dehors avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, il lui avait fait une promesse.

_-Tu sais, quoique les autres disent et pensent, je t'aime. N'écoute jamais ce que quelqu'un pourrait te dire à propos de mon amour, il est sincère, je t'aime vraiment plus que tout, je te le promet, tu dois toujours croire ça._

_-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit Hermione en l'embrassant._

Elle ne savait plus s'il fallait qu'elle croit ça ou pas, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Mais pour l'instant, elle était sûre qu'il l'avait insulté avec beaucoup de méchanceté, colère. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, et ça lui faisait du mal. Le pire était qu'il avait embrassé Pansy devant elle,  et cela elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Hermione se remit à pleurer et s'endormit comme ça. 

Au repas, Harry et Ron ne virent pas Hermione et s'inquiétèrent. Ils allèrent devant la salle commune et attendirent.

-Malefoy !!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Weasley??

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Hermione ???!

-Rien, je vois pas qu'est ce que j'aurai pu faire et pourquoi je m'en soucierai !!

-Peut-être parce que tu sors avec elle, non ? Enfin, sortais !! T'es vraiment qu'un minable !! Tu mérites même pas de vivre !

-Mais… J'ai rien fait !! Alors, si c'est pour raconter n'importe quoi et dire que je suis sorti avec cette sang de bourbe, casses-toi !

-J'croyais que tu avais changé Malefoy, mais en fait, tout ça, c'était encore de la comédie, pour la faire souffrir encore plus ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse !!

Draco était perplexe, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait Weasley, il prononça le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune, laissant Harry et Ron derrière. Il passa devant la chambre d'Hermione et n'entendit aucun bruit.

-«sûrement à la bibliothèque», se dit-il.

Il entra dans sa propre chambre et fit ses devoirs. La soirée se déroula comme d'habitude pour Draco. Hermione dormait toujours.

Le lendemain, elle ne se leva pas pour aller déjeuner. Harry et Ron attendirent devant la porte de la salle commune, bien décidés à la voir. Ils se retrouvèrent comme la veille, devant Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ??

-Voir Hermione ! Tu peux aller la chercher ??!

-Si vous m' lâchez après, oui.

Il partit chercher Hermione, celle-ci s'était réveillée et recommençait à pleurer.

-Granger ! Y'a Potter et Weasley qui veulent te parler !

Hermione sortit de la chambre sans faire attention à Draco.

-Hermione ! On s'inquiétait pour toi… Viens dans notre dortoir, tu y sera mieux… qu'ici.

Elle les suivit sans parler et ils entrèrent dans le dortoir de Ron et Harry. Les autres occupants n'étaient pas là.

-Allez, Hermione, parles un peu. Ne pense plus à lui !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi… T'es pas à ma place, tu peux pas savoir c e que je ressens…

-Ben explique nous, on comprendra mieux, mais si tu nous dis rien on peut pas !

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous allez me dire d'oublier mais, je ne peux pas, il m'a promis qu'il m'aimait, il me l'a dit, je sais qu'il était sincère. Je ne peux pas me dire que c'était pas vrai, je le sais, c'est tout…

-On te croit, mais… Je ne vois pas qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire, et il ne peut pas subir l'impérium, puisque hier soir, il était le seul à être devant la porte de la salle commune quand nous nous sommes disputés avec lui…

-Je sais, mais… Il y a sûrement quelque chose, une raison qui l'a rendu comme ça… Il n'aurait pas arrêté comme ça, même si c'était pour me faire du mal, il aurait attendu, j'en suis sûre…

-Nous allons t'aider à chercher, mais, s'il te plaît, ne lui parle pas tant que nous n'avons rien trouvés…

-Je ne peux pas vous le promettre ça, je suis désolée… 

-Mais fais tout pour. Allez, viens, maintenant, on va dans le parc!

-Euh, j'en ai pas très envie… Je suis désolée, je vais aller à la bibliothèque plutôt…

-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?

-Non, je préfère rester seule…

  
Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque et s'installa dans un coin où peu de monde venait. Elle prit plusieurs livres et essaya de trouver ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Draco, elle n'arrivait à accepter qu'il était lui même, elle savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et quoiqu'en disent les autres, elle ferait tout pour trouver ce que c'était. A l'heure du repas, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé mais emprunta plusieurs livres qu'elle ramena dans sa chambre, puis elle partit manger avec Ron et Harry pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Pendant tout le repas, elle n'adressa la parole à personne, Harry et Ron essayaient de lui changer les idées, mais elle avait l'esprit trop occupé. Elle quitta la table et se rendit dans sa chambre pour consulter les livres qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait obligée de chercher, c'était comme si ça n'était pas elle qui maîtrisait ses sentiments, ses actions, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, sinon elle le regretterait, et elle le savait.

Elle prit donc un livre et commença à le feuilleter. Elle entendit le bruit du portrait de la salle commune qui pivotait, ça ne pouvait être que Draco. Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller lui parler, mais pas maintenant, elle attendrait d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il c'était _vraiment_  passé. Elle retourna chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

Les heures passèrent, la bibliothèque se vidait et Hermione entendit quelqu'un entrer sans y faire attention.

-Alors, sang de bourbe, toujours en train de travailler pour devenir mademoiselle je-sais-tout?

-Oh non,  il manquait plus que lui… Pensa Hermione.

-Ecoute Malefoy, je sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, mais j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de venir me voir! Tu crois pas que tu m'as fait assez de mal comme ça?

-Je sais pas ce que toi, Potter et Weasley vous avez mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez! 

-Arrête de faire comme si tu savais pas! Tu sais très bien tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que je croyais que c'était réciproque, t'as pas le droit de faire croire que t'as tout oublié d'un moment à l'autre comme ça!!!! Tu peux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un de cette manière! Je sais que tu m'aimais, ça se voyait! Dit-elle en criant et en pleurant.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre et s'en alla de la bibliothèque.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Pensa t-il… Granger n'aurait jamais fait cette comédie, elle n'aurait jamais pleuré devant moi…  Je comprends plus rien...

Les jours passaient et Draco ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Hermione, Harry et Ron inventaient cette histoire. Un jour Hermione lui  avait demandé comment il pouvait oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis la rentré. Draco n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien avant la journée au chemin de Traverse. La nuit, il faisait des rêves étranges. Il se trouvait avec Hermione, dans leur salle commune, autour d'une table en train de dîner ensemble et... on avait l'impression que c'était romantique, ça l'était d'ailleurs. Pourquoi faisait-il ses rêves là ? Enfin cauchemars plutôt.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le bal et plus ce jour approchait, plus Draco se posait des questions. Il n'osait même plus insulter Hermione. Il se demandait pourquoi puis se disait "c'est l'effet de ces rêves..."

Le lendemain, c'était le bal. Draco devait aller voir Pansy car elle voulait lui dire quelque chose de très important. Il revint de ce rendez-vous très heureux. Pansy venait de le demander en mariage. Il lui donnerait la réponse demain, et elle serait positive.

Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions de son côté, lorsque Draco lui avait dit qu'il en avait marre de leur jeu en disant qu'il avait fait du mal à Hermione et qu'il n'y comprenait rien, il avait l'air sincère. mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?? Je veux savoir ... J'en ai marre, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses? 

Elle s'effondra en larmes.

Hermione s'était endormie en pleurant et Draco en se posant des questions. Le matin, la jeune fille se leva, se dépêcha de s'habiller et partit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et d'aller manger et espéra ne pas croiser le Serpentard. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait presque personne dans la grande salle, quelques élèves qui voulaient manger dans le calme étaient assis.

Hermione attendit Ron et Harry, ces derniers arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard

-Coucou Hermione ! Dirent-ils en s'installant à côté d'elle.

-Coucou, répondit-elle.

-Ce soir c'est le bal, au fait Ron a réussi à demander à Sarah pour aller au bal avec lui. Dit Harry en s'adressant à Hermione.

-Ah, elle a dit oui ? 

-Je sais pas, elle doit me le dire tout à l'heure…

-Bonne chance, j'espère que ça se passera bien. Dit la jeune fille d'un air absent.

Voyant que Ron commencer à paniquer, Harry essaya de changer de sujet en lui parlant de quidditch.

Hermione pensait à Draco. Irait-elle au bal ? Oui, elle était obligée ou du moins, obligée d'y aller au début. Une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle et des souvenirs de leur relation lui revinrent en tête. Elle laissa échapper un soupir qui attira l'attention de ses deux amis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Demande Harry.

-Oh rien, je pensais au bal…

-Tu viens j'espère.

-Au début je suis obligée mais après je sais pas, je partirai sûrement très tôt.

-S'il te plaît, reste avec nous…

-Vous aurez tous les deux des cavalières et vous serez avec elles.

-C'est pas sûr pour moi, dit Ron.

-Oui, mais si elle dit oui tu seras avec elle et Harry avec Ginny.

-Ecoutes Hermione, s'il le faut, je resterai avec toi.

-Non Ron, vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Mais…

-On en parle plus s'il vous plaît.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner sans beaucoup parler. Vers la fin, une jeune fille fit un signe à Ron pour qu'il vienne. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, avait des cheveux noirs qui descendaient en dessous des épaules; des yeux bleus/gris, un visage mince [Ndla : Tiens ça ressemble à quelqu'un ça…Un certaine Ornella… ? :D]. Elle était vraiment jolie, pensa Hermione.

Ron se leva, en lançant des regards à ces amis qui l'encouragèrent en lui souriant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, souriant.

-Elle a dit ooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii !!!! 

Ses deux amis lui sourire.

Cette année, pour organiser le bal, ils avaient décidé de commencer les vacances plus tard. Les élèves avaient donc cours le matin et l'après midi était réservée aux préparations du bal. Quand ils purent sortir de cours, tout le monde discutait avec excitation du bal de ce soir. Après le repas, Hermione partit dans sa chambre. Ginny devait la rejoindre pour qu'elles se préparent ensemble. Vers 15 heures, la jeune fille dit le mot de passe et entra.

-Coucou !! Alors, j'ai amené tout ce que j'avais dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu pourras te servir de mon maquillage aussi. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il faut se préparer, le bal commence à 18 heures ! Il nous reste 3 heures. Habille toi, le maquillage on le fera après. Je vais sortir mon costume aussi.

Ginny enfila son costume. Elle avait décidé d'être une elfe. Hermione quant à elle choisit un costume d'elfe sans faire les longues oreilles, elle ressemblait un peu plus à une princesse.

Ginny portait une robe bleue azure moulante qui descendait jusqu'en bas. En haut, la robe n'avait qu'une seule bretelle fine laissant son autre épaule nue. Elle avait un petit décolleté. On pouvait voir le bas de ses jambes grâce à une ouverture partant du genou, sa robe était simple, mais vraiment belle. Elle avait, par dessus le bleu, un voile recouvrant toute sa robe, il était transparent mais brillant ce qui la rendait éclatante. 

Quand à Hermione, sa robe comportait plusieurs couches de tissus à certains endroits, l'une violette claire, et au dessus, tout comme Ginny, un tissus violet clair transparent et brillant. Sur ses bras, il n'y avait que le tissus transparent. Sa robe était sans bretelle. Elle traînait derrière elle mais elle l'avait enchantée pour ne pas qu'elle se déchire et qu'elle soit prés d'elle lorsqu'elle marcherait. Elle avait ajouté des gants qu'elle ne mettrait qu'après, assortis à sa robe qui couvraient tout l'avant bras.

Elle sortit son maquillage et mît tout sur la table devant la glace.

-Bon, je pense que le mieux c'est de commencer chacun de son côté et qu'après, on y ajoute ou change des trucs comme ça, je verrai comment tu veux que je finisse de te maquiller et toi aussi.

Ginny répondit oui et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaise devant la glace. Après une longue préparation, elles s'arrêtèrent toute les deux.

Hermione avait ensorcelé le maquillage pour qu'il tienne. Elle s'était mit du mascara qui rendait ses cils longs et noirs, ses paupière étaient d'un blanc argenté et brillant. Sur ses joues, il y avait un rose clair ayant un effet naturel et sur ses lèvres, un rose clair aussi mais brillant. Ginny s'était mit du bleu/vert clair sur les paupière et du mascara noir sur les cils, ses joues et son rouge à lèvres étaient d'un rose un peu plus foncé que celui d'Hermione.

-Bon, je vais te mettre un peu plus de couleur à certains endroits et des paillettes.

Ginny fit pareil pour Hermione. Toutes les deux étaient vraiment très belles. Il ne manquait que la coiffure. Hermione avait décidé de s'onduler les cheveux et de les remonter en laissant des mèches devant. Ginny avait gardé ses cheveux lisses et les avait mit en chignon avec deux baguettes en laissant aussi des mèches devant.

Elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes pour y aller. Hermione chercha un masque vénitien pour cacher ses yeux comme elle l'avait prévu et elle mit ses gants. Ginny se lança le sort pour lui faire pousser des oreilles comme les elfes.

Il n'était que 17h30 et elles ne descendraient que dans 15 minutes. Hermione ne comptait pas rester au bal, elle ne voulait même pas s'appliquer pour ses habits mais, son amie l'avait persuadée de le faire quand même, elle lui avait dit que ça ne servait à rien de gâcher un bal à cause d'un garçon.

-Tu es trop belle Hermione !

-Merci, répondit-elle. Est-ce qu'on me reconnaît ?

-Non, avec le masque on ne te reconnaît pas du tout.

-Alors ça va. J'ai pas envie qu'on me voit.

-T'as tord t'es vraiment trop belle ! Tu vas tous les faire craquer.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte de la grande salle, celle-ci n'ouvrirait que lorsque les 18 heures auraient sonnées.

Hermione était contente qu'elle ne doive pas danser avec Draco contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Si le bal n'avait pas été masqué, elle aurait du, mais là, les autres ne devaient pas savoir qui ils étaient, avant minuit, ils n'avaient pas le droit de le dire à part si la personne en face le devinait.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et les élèves entrèrent émerveillés par les décorations que les professeurs avaient faites. 

-Bon, dit Dumbledore, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à ce bal d'halloween. J'espère que vous vous amuserez. Il y aura toutes sortes de musiques, moldues et sorcières. A la place du repas, il y aura un banquet tout le long, vous pourrez donc manger quand vous voudrez. Le bal se terminera vers 1 heure du matin, nous comptons sur vous pour respecter cela et qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Alors, maintenant, j'aimerai que TOUT LE MONDE vienne pour la première danse.

Hermione dansait à côté d'Harry et Ron qu'elle avait facilement reconnus. Elle cherchait, malgré elle, Draco en se demandant en quoi il était déguisé. Elle était triste mais grâce à ses amis, elle avait envie de s'amuser… un peu. Ils l'obligeaient à rester danser, quand un slow arriva. Elle voulu partir, une main la retenu en disant.

-Voulez-vous danser avec moi, mademoiselle ? 

C'était un garçon châtain clair et aux yeux marrons, Hermione accepta mais la musique s'arrêta et Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Sur ce slow, vous allez échanger de partenaire le plus souvent possible. Ca permettra à ceux qui n'en ont pas d'en trouver un.

La musique reprit et ils commencèrent à danser. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, danser avec Draco ou pas ? Si c'était le cas, voulait-elle le savoir ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry qui vint danser avec elle.

-Hermione, ça va ? Hermione ?  
-Oh, oui Harry ?

-Je te demandais si ça allait.

-Oui oui.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A qui plutôt…

Le garçon ne préféra rien ajouter et continua à danser.

Hermione décida de ne plus penser à Draco. Elle regardait ses partenaires et essayait de deviner qui ils étaient. Elle en reconnu plusieurs d'entre eux mais certains étaient vraiment méconnaissables. Elle les soupçonnait d'être en sixième ou septième année à cause de leur taille. Il y avait un brun déguisé en cowboy, un châtain en noble –de l'époque de Louis XIV- et deux dont on ne pouvait pas voir leur cheveux, un déguisé en vampire avec une cape et des yeux cachés, l'autre avec les yeux bleus et déguisé en mousquetaire avec grand chapeau sur la tête.

Elle regardait tous les costumes et riait intérieurement de certains qui –d'après elle- n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'idées ni de très bon goûts.

Le slow terminé, elle sortit de la piste de danse et décida de s'asseoir un peu. Elle vit Pansy Parkinson qui était très mal déguisée et très reconnaissable sortir accompagnée de quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça pourrait être Draco ? Non, il l'a toujours détestée… Elle les suivit quand même ce qui la mena dans le parc, elle se mit derrière un buisson d'où elle pouvait tout voir et tout entendre.

-Alors, Draco ? As-tu pris ta décision ? Demanda Pansy.

Le vampire avec qui elle avait dansé était donc Draco… Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Et puis, quelle décision ? 

Le garçon s'avança vers elle l'air sûr.

-Bien sûr, ma réponse est…

Il eut l'air de réfléchir. 

-Ma réponse est oui. Mais nous ne nous fianceront que après-demain, lorsque  nous serons chez mon père.

La jeune fille, ravie, se jeta dans les bras du garçon.

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu partit en courant et en pleurant. Draco allait se marier avec Pansy ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Elle se dirigea vers le lac et  s'assit sur un rocher. Qu'allait-elle faire ? La seule personne qu'elle avait vraiment aimée et qu'elle aimerait toujours allait se marier avec sa pire ennemie, la fille qu'elle avait toujours détestée. 

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle avait froid mais ça lui était égal. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient évanouis lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots : _« Ma réponse est oui » ._ Il allait l'annoncer à ses parents dans deux jours. Dans deux jours, plus rien n'existerait pour elle. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Pansy, la traiter de sang de bourbe, son espoir diminuait de plus en plus, mais là, elle se demandait s'il pourrait renaître un jour, si on lui posait la question à ce moment même, elle dirait non sans hésiter.

Elle entendit quelqu'un marcher seul, mais plus rien ne lui importait. Ca ne lui faisait rien que quelqu'un la voit dans cette état. Elle n'était rien… rien, rien, plus rien du tout. A cette pensée, des larmes de plus en plus forte coulèrent sur son visage mais elle ne fit rien pour les enlever.

La personne venait vers elle, était-ce Harry, Ron ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit Draco qui la regardait. Il n'avait plus sa capuche.

Que veut-il ? Me faire encore plus de mal ? Il croit qu'il ne m'en a pas déjà assez fait ?   
  
Mais il ne disait rien, il la regardait. Dans son regard, on y voyait de la tristesse, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il triste ? Triste de la voir dans cet état alors qu'il savait que c'était sa faute ? 

Il s'approcha d'elle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle décida de s'énerver.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?? Tu crois pas que tu m'as fait assez de mal ? Tu ne penses pas que m'humilier, accepter la demande en mariage de Pansy Parkinson n'était pas suffisant ?? Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire encore ?? QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ?? Cria t-elle en pleurant.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château mais il la rattrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux. Il la regarda comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long coma.

-Hermione ? Dit-il les larmes commençant à couler.

******

Voilà, c'est finit :p^^ Bon euh, hum, encore désolée pour le retard L ! M'en voulez pas !! S'il vous plaît… Là encore, je ne vais pas poster des chapitres très souvent à cause des cours… Mais bon, j'excuse, je sais que c'est pas pardonnable.. Mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que d'arrêter non ? 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même… Je sais que ma fic est un peu, pour certain, « tout est bien, qui finit bien », et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire des trucs comme pour ce chapitre.

Franchement, s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas (à part le couple, ça je changerai pas :p), bah dîtes le moi sincèrement ).

Puis, si vous aimez, dites le moi aussi :D Et REVIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !! 

Ca me fait trop plaisir sérieux ! Franchement, quand j'écrivais pas que j' faisais que lire, j' me disais que c'était rien, mais en fait ça fait trop plaisir !! Fin bon, voilà^^. (Euh, j' dis pas, j' veux 5 reviews pour continuer, j' trouve ça trop nul :S, enfin c'est mon avis, mais moi, si j'écris c'est parce que j'aime et pas parce que les autres aiment ou pas mon histoire… C'est sur que ça motive, mais voilà quoi ))

A oui, Bonne année, en retard ), fin en fait on peut le souhaiter jusqu'à fin janvier :)  Donc bonne année tout le monde )

Bizous, et à bientôt (encore j'espère…)

Mél 


	3. Des vacances, des secrets révélés

**Disclaimer:** Ouais, je sais, j'l'ai encore remis... Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire que j'ai construite, mais ni le monde, ni les personnages, ne m'appartiennent, enfin, tout le monde l'a compris je crois!

**Notes: IMPORTANT**

-On m'a fait remarquer que dans le chapitre précédent j'avais mis tous les cinquièmes année s'entendaient bien, mais je me suis trompée... C'est les septième année, ne vous trompez pas, cette fic se passe bien pendant la septième année de Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron.. merci Rhia :p

-J'ai eu aussi une remarque sur le fait que dans le tome 5, [A ne pas lire ce que j'vais dire si vous ne l'avez pas lu !], on apprend que Narcissa Malefoy est la cousine des Black depuis de longues générations ! Or, je dis que l'été, Malefoy a été chez ses cousins moldus, ben, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, le tome 5 n'était pas encore sorti… Sinon, bah on peut se dire que c'est quelqu'un de la famille qui n'a pas eu de pouvoir et qui a fait sa vie du côté moldu… Enfin, je sais pas, mais bon, je me suis pas basée sur le tome 5 pour l'écrire mais sur le tome 4 ! C'est aussi pour ça que Narcissa Malefoy est blonde et tout… J'le savais pas, puis tout de façon, j'avais envie qu'elle soit comme ça !

Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews!

**Phénixia:** Merci beaucoup ma puce!! J't'adore trop trop trop ! Merci aussi de m'avoir conseillée quand j'en avais besoin. Bizoux ! Je t'aime p'tite soeur!

**Caro:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je t'aime soeurette! Faudra qu'on se reparle plus souvent :) , sinon,bah j'ai encore fait attendre... Mais bon, je sais pas si je pourrai changer ça un jour j'vais essayer. J't'adore!

**Kowaio:** Je t'aime mon bébé, merci beaucoup pour ta review, même si t'aime pas trop le couple par lui même, merci de me lire! J'suis désolée pour tu sais quoi, mais je te dédies ce chapitre! Rien que pour toooooi!! Je t'aime mon Ange.

**Léoline:** Vi sa s'arrangera, t'inquiètes pas! J'laisserai jamais ce couple se détruire, en tout cas pas dans cette fic... C'est une romance faut pas oublier!

**Moutmout:** Moi non plus, j'peux pas la saquer! C'est bien pour ça que dans ma fic elle passe pour une salope (excuse moi pour le mot), en tout cas, merci!

**Rhiannon:** Merci beaucoup, dommage qu'on se parle plus beaucoup, enfin, j't'adore toujours autant ma puce!

**Pattenrond3000**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca m'a fait trop plaisir sérieux... Quand j'l'ai lue j'me suis directement remise à écrire! J'ai écrit 5 pages à la suite, puis j'ai bloqué et j'ai eu d'autre problème, mais bon, en tout cas, ça m'a bien motivée! Merci beaucoup!!!!

**Cyrca:** Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review:)

**turtle baggy pocket:** Merci beaucoup!! T'as déjà lu une grande partie du chapitre mais bon, le voilà entier!! J'espère qu'on pourra se voir pendant ces vacances, j't'adore!!

**Je dédies ce chapitre à mon chéri Guillaume que j'aime! Il sait pourquoi! Je t'aime mon Ange**

Maintenant, voilà le nouveaux chapitre!

Chapitre 3 : Des vacances, des secrets révélés

_-Hermione ? Dit-il les larmes commençant à couler._

Il la prit dans les bras en pleurant. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Elle décida de se défaire de son étreinte.

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu me dises ça ? S'il te plaît, explique moi. Je comprends plus rien. Je veux savoir. Dit-il en pleurant.

Il se rapprocha à nouveaux d'elle et la reprit dans les bras, elle le laissa faire cette fois, laissant elle aussi tomber toutes ses larmes, des larmes mélangées entre l'incompréhension, le bonheur d'être à nouveaux avec lui, le malheur de l'avoir quitté. On pouvait voir tous ses sentiments se refléter dans ses yeux. Une lueur d'espoir apparut en elle. Elle se serra encore plus fort contre Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait, bien que se soit la vérité: sa vie en dépendait vraiment. Elle ne vivait que s'il était là. Sans lui elle n'était rien, bien sûr, elle avait ses amis, mais ses amis ne pouvait que la rendre plus heureuse si elle l'était déjà. Elle voulait être sûre que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle avait cessé de faire depuis que son espoir avait disparu.

Ils pleurèrent durant des minutes enlacés et Draco redemanda la même chose. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir.

-Que s'est-il passé, s'il te plaît ?

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire, tout ce qu'elle savait, depuis qu'il avait embrassé Pansy jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse positive à sa demande de mariage et jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers elle et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappela chaque instant où il n'avait pas était avec Hermione, chaque instant depuis qu'il avait embrassé Pansy, chaque instant où il avait fait du mal à Hermione, chaque instant depuis qu'elle lui avait fait boire un jus de citrouille, depuis qu'elle lui avait fait boire une potion qu'il avait accepté pensant qu'elle le laisserait tranquille. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'elle le laisserait, mais peut-être était-ce l'espoir qui l'avait forcé à croire cela. Ca n'empêchait pas qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Celle qu'il regretterait toujours : il avait fait du mal à Hermione, du mal plus que quiconque ne lui en avait fait, plus que lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis. L'amour pouvait faire beaucoup de mal, il ne se le pardonnerait pas mais il espérait que elle si.

-Excuse moi Hermione, excuse moi. Dit-il en pensant à ça. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Excuse moi s'il te plaît. Excuse moi.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, tellement longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de ressentir un bonheur comme celui-ci. Depuis plusieurs semaine elle avait perdu presque tout l'espoir qu'il lui restait mais là, elle était enfin heureuse. Heureuse d'être à nouveaux avec lui. Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas lui même. Mais elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait trop mal pour y croire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Draco, mais s'il te plaît, ne me quittes plus, ne me fais plus de mal. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, je pourrai pas…

-Je te l' promet. Je te le promet sur tout ce que j'ai. Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux. Draco la regarda.

-Alors, c'était comme ça que tu voulais te déguiser ? Tu es belle. Tu es vraiment trop belle. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être avec toi. Viens, on va danser. Hermione prit son masque vénitien et le mit sur ses yeux mais Draco l'enleva.

-Je veux voir tes yeux.

Hermione sourit. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse, trop longtemps pour elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Au début, personne ne les remarqua mais bientôt, tous les regards furent tournés vers eux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Au début, ils ne croyaient pas à cette histoire, après ils avaient été convaincus par le nouveau couple puis après, lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, ils étaient sûrs que Draco jouait le jeu et qu'il n'avait jamais été sincère, mais maintenant, les voyant ensemble, plus heureux que jamais, ils ne savaient plus que penser. Ils s'avancèrent et allèrent danser. Les autres élèves les accompagnèrent. Après quelques danses, ils s'assirent. Pansy arriva et s'énerva.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie Draco ? Tu oses retourner avec…elle alors que nous sommes fiancés?

-Tu m'avais ensorcelé. Jamais je ne t'aurai dit oui, même si je n'étais pas amoureux d'Hermione. JAMAIS. Jamais je n'aurai laissé Hermione, tu as fait quelque chose que je pardonnerai jamais. Tu comptais quelle dure combien de temps cette potion ?

-Elle devait durer encore quelques temps, le temps que nous nous marions… Mais Granger a ENCORE tout gâcher ! Je t'ai peut-être ensorcelé mais ça t'a ramené à la raison pendant un certain temps au moins et ça m'étonnerai qu'ELLE ne t'ai pas ensorcelé pour que tu tombes amoureux d'elle !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sorts pour que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi !

-Tais toi sang de bourbe, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien ! Rien du tout, tu n'es que mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, la sang de bourbe !

Même venant d'elle, Hermione fut blessée. Elle partit hors de la grande salle les larmes aux yeux. Draco gifla Pansy et lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : qu'il la détestait, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir, plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, que si elle osait refaire du mal à Hermione, elle devrait faire très attention.

Il sortit à son tour à la recherche d'Hermione. Elle était au bord du lac, au même endroit qu'avant. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Ils décidèrent de ne pas retourner une nouvelle fois au bal et de profiter d'être à nouveaux ensemble. Ca leur avait tellement manqué. Inconsciemment, Draco avait toujours été amoureux d'Hermione même sous l'emprise de la potion, il rêvait d'elle, de quand ils étaient ensemble et avait même des doutes vers la fin, c'est pour cela qu'il avait dit oui à Pansy si vite, pour ne pas que ses sentiments soient réels, mais il était bien content que tout soit redevenu comme avant. Il ne ferait plus confiance à Pansy, plus jamais.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à profiter de leurs retrouvailles jusqu'à ce que la fin du bal arrive. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et décidèrent d'aider les professeurs à ramener les élèves dans leur salle commune. A leur tour, ils allèrent dans la leur et s'installèrent dans le canapé chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'être ensemble à nouveaux.

-Hermione, excuse moi pour le mal que je t'ai fait, je ne le voulais pas. Ca n'était pas moi qui contrôlait mes actes. Je te promet que je ne referai plus cette erreur, plus jamais. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Draco. Je t'en veux de rien, je sais très bien que ça n'était pas toi et au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su mais j'avais tellement mal que je ne le voyais pas, je voyais que le minimum, ce qui s'offrait à mes yeux c'est à dire toi qui traînait toujours avec Pansy, toi qui me détestait, m'insultait. Bien sûr, je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être réellement toi, mais tu étais redevenu comme avant et je me disais qu'elle avait réussi à te faire changer d'avis, à te remettre de son côté, du côté des Serpentard.

-Je pense que j'aurai réagi pareil à ta place et c'est normal. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas que tu ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça réellement.

-Mais non, j'viens de te le dire que je ne t'en voulais pas et que je savais que ça n'était pas toi qui contrôlait tes actes ! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Hermione, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Sur un dernier baiser, il se quittèrent et s'endormirent presque aussitôt : ils avaient vécus tellement de choses aujourd'hui. Hermione allait mal toute la journée à cause de Draco et du bal puis elle apprend que Draco accepte la demande en mariage de Pansy, et puis leur retrouvaille, c'était la seule chose positive depuis plusieurs semaines. Du côté de Draco, il avait accepté la demande en mariage de Pansy avec plein de doutes, puis il avait « retrouvé la mémoire », s'était remis avec Hermione, avait dû la réconforter. Le principal restait leurs qu'ils étaient à nouveaux ensemble.

_« Une main noire qui s'avance vers elle, elle ne sait plus où aller, elle est coincée. Elle panique, essaie de trouver une issue. La main lui touche le bras. La jeune fille pousse un cri._

_-NON, JE NE VEUX PAS !_

_La deuxième main tient une baguette. Elle est pointée sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un autre cri._

_-NON, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_

_Elle a peur, peur de ce qu'il va se passer, de ce qu'elle va subir._

_-Tu le paieras, tu paieras ce que tu as fait ! Je ne te tuerai que quand je t'aurai vu souffrir, me supplier ! Dit l'homme à qui appartenait la main._

_-NON, S'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas ! AU SECOUR !_

_-Tu pourras toujours appeler autant que tu le voudras, personne ne peut t'entendre, nous sommes que tous les deux, et c'est moi qui commande. Tu es ma prisonnière. Je fais ce que je veux de toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes folle comme ces crétins de Londubat, je veux que tu souffres à un point de vouloir en mourir, et c'est ce qu'il se passera._

_Elle tremble, elle a peur, peur de quitter les êtres qui lui sont chers, peur de cet homme, cet homme qui l'avait déjà fait souffrir. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle le supplie mais ça ne fait que le rendre plus heureux. Il sourit devant son désespoir, devant sa tristesse et sa peur. Il aime que les gens souffrent, il aime faire souffrir les gens. Elle tremble tellement que ses pieds se dérobent sous elle. Elle vacille. Mais la main de l'homme se resserre sur son bras, l'obligeant à se redresser. Il lui fait mal rien qu'en serrant son bras, elle ne préfère pas imaginer la suite._

_-Si tu veux dire quelque chose, fais le maintenant car plus tard, tu ne pourras que crier et j'en serai heureux._

_Bien qu'elle soit pétrifiée, elle osa prononcer les mots qui la démangeaient._

_-Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, tu ne sais que faire le mal et obéir à ton Maître, tu es peut-être supérieur à moi, peut-être que tu me contrôle, mais tu ne sais rien faire à part écouter et obéir, tu es un esclave, esclave de la personne que tu adore et dont tu as peur. Si tu en es arrivé là c'est que tu ne valait rien sans lui et ça montre que tu n'es qu'un microbe. _

_Elle lui cracha au visage. Avec un geste de dégoût, il s'essuya le visage_

_-Sang de bourbe ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Endoloris._

_Un nouveau cri déchirant s'arracha de la bouche de la jeune fille. »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hermione !! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Draco en paniquant.

Elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar étaient encore présents. Elle pleurait. Ca lui rappelait tant de choses, tant de choses atroces qu'elle avait vécu.

Draco la prit dans ses bras essayant de la réconforter.

-Je suis la Mione, tout va bien. Calme toi, ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

C'est pleurs redoublèrent de niveaux.

-Non. Réussit-elle à articuler.

Draco la regarda sans comprendre.

-Ca n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était un souvenir.

Elle pleura sans arriver à s'arrêter. Trop d'image défilaient dans sa tête. Des images de scènes qu'elle avait toujours espérer ne pas vivre, des scènes qu'elle avait vécu et des scènes dont elle se rappelait. Ca faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas rêver de ça, elle avait penser que c'était enfin fini ses cauchemars, mais non, tout recommençait. Elle avait peur. Ca respiration c'était calmée mais elle pleurait toujours, des larmes silencieuses.

Draco attendit qu'elle se soit calmée, la berçant et lui disant des mots doux.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît, explique moi.

-Je..J'ai rêvé de quand je me suis fait enlevée par un mangemort.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

-C'est parce que je ne veux plus y penser. C'est trop horrible. Dit-elle avec une larme tombant sur le joue que Draco essuya.

-Raconte moi s'il te plaît.

-C'était l'année dernière quand il m'avait enlevée pour attirer Harry dans un piège. J'étais dans le parc toute seule en train de réviser car Harry et Ron avaient un entraînement de quidditch et puis un vide. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée dans un cachot sombre et humide et que j'avais mal à la tête. Là bas, lorsqu'on s'est aperçu de ma présence, on m'a emmené devant tu-sais-qui. Il m'a demandé des informations sur Harry et j'ai refusé de lui répondre. Il s'est énervé, a appelé un de ses fidèles mangemorts qui m'a emmené dans un cachot où il m'a torturée.

Elle lui raconta son rêve en détail. Une larme coulait sur chacun de ses visage, Hermione car ça lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs et Draco car la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde avait vécu des choses horribles.

-J'ai peur. Dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas s'il te plaît, tout ça est fini. Je suis là.

Elle se reposa dans ses bras où elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Quand Draco vit qu'elle commençait à s'endormir il murmura :

-A demain, je t'aime.

-Non, reste s'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

Il dormirent ensemble. Hermione se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité et pu enfin dormir tranquillement, sans cauchemars dans les bras de son chéri.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla toujours dans les bras de Draco, elle le regarda, pensant que quelques jours avant, elle se disait encore qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir qu'elle soit un jour à nouveau avec lui. Elle avait de la chance et elle le savait. Elle l'aimait tant, et ça n'était pas comme beaucoup de filles qui l'aimaient pour son physique. Hermione l'aimait parce qu'il était lui, parce que c'était Draco et pas quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il l'aimait, que malgré ce qu'il avait vécu, il était resté fort et avait su, malgré tout se redresser et choisir son camp, accepter ses idées et non celles de son père, parce qu'il avait su renier tout ce qu'il avait appris, elle l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il était, pour tout ce qu'il faisait.

Etant donné qu'elle pensait à tout ça, elle n'avait pas vu que Draco s'était réveillé et la regardait, lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu, elle s'excusa et l'embrassa.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, merci d'avoir été là.

-C'est normal, je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours, jamais je ne te quitterai.

Ah oui, elle l'aimait pour ça aussi, parce qu'il faisait attention à elle et qu'il était toujours là pour elle. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était sous l'effet de la potion ça n'était pas le cas, mais ça n'était pas lui non plus, elle ne pouvait pas prendre en compte ce moment là.

Les jours passèrent et les septièmes année devaient travailler très dur pour leurs aspics. Hermione, fidèle à sa réputation travaillait toujours plus que les autres, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour s'instruire. Malgré le fait qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Draco, enfin, tout son temps avec Draco, ils avaient tous les deux envie de passer leurs aspics sans aucun problème. Les résultats de Draco s'étaient énormément améliorés, même s'il était déjà un très bon élève, le meilleur de Serpentard, il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes et il le devait à Hermione. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chances d'être avec elle. Draco voulait faire une formation d'auror, il devait travailler très dur, Hermione hésitait entre plusieurs métiers, elle n'avait jamais su choisir lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail, lors de sa troisième année, elle avait décidé de prendre toutes les options et avait du utiliser un retourneur dans le temps et, plus tard, si elle aurait pu, elle aurait fait plusieurs métiers, mais, malheureusement, elle devait choisir. Peut-être qu'elle suivrait la voie de Draco, c'était un de ses métiers qu'elle voulait faire. Elle devait donc travailler très dur dans toutes les matières même si certaines ne lui serviraient pas.

Le parc était tout blanc et les élèves qui n'avaient pas trop de devoirs s'amusaient dehors. Ca n'était pas le cas de Hermione et Draco qui étaient à la bibliothèque et travaillaient sur un devoir de potion que Rogue leur avait donné la veille. Malgré toute la bonne volonté que mettait le Serpentard à travailler avec Hermione, il n'avait pas la même capacité qu'Hermione a travailler autant d'heure à la suite. Il lui proposa de faire un tour dehors.

-Non, Draco, on doit travailler, on aura pas fini sinon et on sera en retard.

-Mais s'il te plaît, Mione, dit-il avec un regard de chien battu.

Ne pouvant pas résister à l'irrésistible regard que lui lançait son petit ami, elle accepta et ils partirent dans leur salle commune chercher des vêtements chauds pour faire un tour dans le parc enneigé.

Ils croisèrent Harry et Ron et leur proposèrent de venir avec eux, ils acceptèrent. Malgré son refus de sortir, Hermione devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait du bien de se changer les idées après avoir travaillé. Ils se baladèrent tous les quatre puis rentrèrent dans la grande salle pour l'heure du repas.

Dumbledore se leva et fit taire les élèves.

-Je voudrais vous annoncer que le lendemain de la rentrée, il y aura un bal de Noël, bien sûr, les cours n'auront pas lieux le lendemain. Il faudra vous habiller comme des moldus, pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas, demandez conseil aux autres.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la part des Serpentard: « C'est une honte !!», « jamais je ne ferai ça !». Pour mettre fin à ces discutions, le directeur rajouta:

-Vous êtes OBLIGéS de venir au début du bal, vous pourrez partir après si vous en avez envie. De plus, demain, vous devrez nous dire qui reste ici lors des vacances de Noël. Maintenant, vous pouvez manger. Bon appétit!

Les élèves commencèrent à parler du bal, pour la plupart, c'était sur un ton joyeux mais pour la table du fond, celle des Serpentard, la plupart des discutions étaient d'un air outré ou dégoutté.

Le repas fini, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune.

-Tu feras quoi pour les vacances ?? Demanda Draco.

-Je sais pas, ça dépend aussi de toi.

-Moi je veux rester avec toi.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi !

-Euh... Avec tes parents et tout ?? Sincèrement, je sais pas si c'est...   
-Mes parents seront très contents! Et mes frères aussi!

-Quoi ?? Tu as des frères ?? Ils vont me tuer... Dit Draco affolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que je suis ton petit ami...

-Ah oui... Peut-être. Oh mais non !! Si tu es gentil ils ne te feront rien, mais bon, vaut mieux pas que tu me quittes sinon la...

-T'inquiètes pas Mione, j'te quitterai jamais. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Bon, je vais écrire la lettre!!

-T'es vraiment sûre que...

-Ouiiiiii!!!

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une plume et écrivit:

_Salut tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va. J'aimerai savoir si pour Noël ça vous dérangez que quelqu'un vienne avec moi? Il s'appelle Draco Malefoy et c'est mon... petit ami! Vous inquiétez pas il est super et il ne causera aucun problème!!_

_Sinon, les cours se passent bien sauf qu'on a encore plus de travaille qu'avant et je fais que travailler dur avec Draco et des fois Harry et Ron._

_Renvoyez moi la réponse le plus vite possible, je dois dire si je reste ou pas demain. J'ai prit le hibou le plus rapide, je vous ai déjà expliqué comment s'en servir!_

_A bientôt, Hermione_

Elle partit à la volière prendre un hibou express et revint dans sa salle commune.

-Hermione, prends vite tes affaires, on va être en retard en cours sinon !!

La jeune fille regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Elle prit son sac et courut jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose avec Draco.

-Ouf, pile à l'heure, dit Draco en donnant un dernier baiser à Hermione.

Mac Gonagall entra dans la salle et commença son cours.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, dès le lendemain, elle reçut une lettre de ses parents :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Nous espérons tous que tu vas bien ! Nous serons très heureux d'accueillir ton petit ami. Nous avions déjà entendu ce nom, mais nous nous rappelions plus où. Enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance ! Nous sommes tous impatients de te revoir. July et Billy ont eu leur enfant le mois dernier, elle s'appelle Rachel ! Tu pourras enfin la voir, elle est adorable ! Sinon, Williams nous dit de te dire que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il étranglera ton petit ami !_

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Ta famille._

Rusard vint prendre la liste des élèves qui restaient pour les vacances de Noël, dedans il y avait Harry et Ron.

Les jours passèrent et les vacances approchaient à grand pas. La veille du départ, Hermione et Draco préparaient leurs bagages, le jeune garçon paniquait, il avait peur de rencontrer les parents de sa petite amie. Le lendemain, malgré les protestations de Draco, ils montèrent dans le train après avoir dit au revoir à Harry et Ron. Les deux amoureux s'installèrent dans une cabine vide l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le voyage fut long mais très agréable, ils arrivèrent à la gare King cross où les parents d'Hermione les attendaient. Main dans la main, ils avancèrent vers eux, la jeune fille n'avait pas peur, mais ça n'était pas le cas du garçon, elle savait que ses parents étaient très tolérants et qu'ils seraient très content pour elle.

La Gryffondor serra ses parents dans ses bras et Draco leur dit bonjour. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses puisque Draco étant sorcier, ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait. Il prit un air ahurit qui étonna les deux adultes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la maman de Hermione

-Euh… répondit Draco qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Hermione comprit enfin la gêne de son petit ami et expliqua à ses parents qu'il n'était jamais monté dans une voiture puisque ça n'existait pas dans le monde des sorciers ou que c'était rare et ça n'était pas les mêmes. Elle dit à Draco de s'asseoir à l'arrière et se mit à côté de lui, elle lui expliqua tout au long du trajet ce qu'il devait savoir. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de changer d'avis sur les moldus, il s'étonnait de toutes les choses qu'ils arrivaient à faire sans la magie. Ils avaient plein de nouvelles… comment elle avait appelé ça ? Ah oui, technologie. Bien qu'il avait déjà été faire un tour du côté des moldus, il n'avait pas pu monter dans des voitures, il n'avait que été voir vite fait des boutiques.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard chez Hermione. Le père de la jeune fille prit un objet et appuya dessus, le portail s'ouvrit, Draco étonné, demanda stupidement :

-C'est de la magie ?

-Non, c'est… Enfin, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sa maison était située dans un grand quartier, il y avait un étage et un grand jardin avec une piscine. Elle était très jolie, on pouvait voir des fleurs plantées à beaucoup d'endroits et de grands arbres, c'était vraiment très beau, c'est à dire tout le contraire avec le manoir des Malefoy qui était noir, sombre et austère bien que depuis qu'il n'y ai plus Lucius, Narcissa le rendait bien plus accueillant.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, deux garçons se précipitèrent dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Coucou p'tite sœur !! Content de te voir. Dit le plus âgé.

-Mione !!!!!! Ca va ?? Demanda le deuxième qui était à peine plus petit qu'Hermione.

-Coucou vous deux !! Oui, vous inquiétez pas ça va ! Je vous présente Draco, dit-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami qui devint soudain mal à l'aise.

-Draco, voici Williams, mon petit frère et Billy, mon grand frère !

Billy tendit la main à Draco qui la serra et fit de même avec Williams.

-Enchanté de connaître enfin l'heureux élu, t'en as eu de la chance, ma p'tite sœur, elle est vraiment pas facile ! C'est qu'elle doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer ! Commença Billy.

Hermione devint toute rouge à cette affirmation, elle le savait qu'elle aimait Draco, mais l'entendre dire par son grand frère n'était pas quelque chose de très courant, et encore moins devant son petit ami.

Voyant l'embarra de sa sœur, son grand frère ne put pas s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Hey ! Rougis pas p'tite sœur, tu dois le savoir tout ça ! Allez, viens, je vais te montrer Rachel, dépêches toi parce que July vient la chercher tout à l'heure et elle viendra pour Noël!

Ils allèrent voir la petite et Hermione la prit dans ses bras, elle était tellement mignonne! Une petite bouille... vraiment craquante!

Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione qui se situait à l'étage et déposèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent. Sa mère appela d'en bas pour prévenir qu'ils mangeaient dans 30 minutes.

-Alors, t'as vu, ça s'est bien passé avec mes parents et mes frères ! Commença Hermione en s'installant sur le lit à côté de Draco.

-Euh… On a pas encore parlé et c'est que le début. Dit Draco.

-Oh tu verras, tout se passera bien ! Répondit-elle en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre pendant un long moment puis Draco s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

-Au fait, tu vas t'habiller comment pour le bal de Noël à la rentrée ?

-Je sais pas, faudra que j' réfléchisse et toi ?

-J'te montrerai plus tard ! Au fait, je dormirai où ?

-Je sais pas, faudra que je demande, j'essaierai dans ma chambre, mais bon, c'est pas sûr !

Il l'embrassa et la prit à nouveaux dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Mione.

-Je t'aime

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim, moi !!

-T'as toujours faim !

-Ben, c'est normal, j'suis un homme, et j'ai besoin de ça pour devenir grand, beau et musclé !

-Je crois que le quidditch fait assez son travail, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Hum, ouais, je sais, répondit le garçon en souriant d'un air supérieur.

Hermione rit en serrant son petit ami dans ses bras.

William frappa à la porte et les prévint que le dîner était prêt.

-Tiens, voilà, content ? Dit Hermione.

-Ah oui, pour être content, je le suis ! Viens dépêche-toi !

-Hum… T'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

-De quoi ?

-Ben, j'attends…

-Ah !

Le garçons s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

-Voilà, maintenant on peut y aller ! Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée dans la salle à manger où ses parents et William étaient déjà assis.

-Au fait, Draco, tu aimes les pattes à la carbonara ?

-Euh, je connais pas… On mange pas vraiment de nourriture moldue chez moi, dit-il gêné.

-Tu goûteras, t'inquiètes pas c'est très bon, c'est ce que préfère Mione !

Le repas se passa bien et Draco reprit plusieurs fois des pattes et finit le plat.

-Mione, y'a Roméo et Juliette qui passe ce soir, tu veux le regarder ? Demanda la mère de celle-ci.

-J'vais voir avec Draco ! Je pense que oui !

Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et Hermione demanda s'il voulait bien voir le film.

-Euh, mais, c'est quoi ? Demanda celui-ci

-C'est des images qui bougent et qui racontent une histoire, la télévision… Tu a déjà été voir Titanic cet été !

-Ah oui, mais c'était un grand écran, tu as ça aussi chez toi ?

-Non, là c'est presque pareil, en plus petit !

-Ah… Bah on a cas le voir ! En plus, c'est notre livre préféré !

Elle l'embrassa et ils descendirent dans le salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé. Le film commença, Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

Draco s'étonnait toujours autant de ce que pouvait faire les moldus sans magie !

Ils regardèrent le film tranquillement, Hermione qui l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, s'endormit dans les bras du jeune homme.

Il la réveilla doucement en lui donnant de petits bisous. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit.

-Je t'aime, dit-il

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle en refermant les yeux.

-Allez, Mione ! Faut aller se coucher

-Moui… Répondit la jeune fille en s'endormant de plus en plus.

Il décida de la porter et la porta dans son lit comme ça. Il lui fit un dernier bisous, lui murmura un je t'aime et alla se coucher à son tour. Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, repensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là. Qu'il l'aimait ! Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que tout se passe bien et que rien ne les empêche de s'aimer. Ils avaient déjà eu à faire à Pansy qui avait échoué mais avait fait souffrir Hermione. Il se dit aussi qu'il devrait la présenter à sa mère ! Elle était devenue si joyeuse depuis qu'il n'y avait plus son père, son masque de froideur était tombé pour laisser place à une femme assez jeune et très belle. Elle n'avait rien contre les moldus, au contraire, elle les admirait, et ce qui arrivait à Draco en ce moment, plus il découvrait ce monde qui lui était inconnu, plus il l'appréciait et regrettait tout ce qu'il avait pu penser. Il se promit d'écrire à sa mère dès le lendemain pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Peut-être pourraient-ils organiser un dîner avec les parents d'Hermione ?? Enfin, ça n'était pas à lui de décider ces choses ! Le jeune homme se promit d'en parler à Hermione et s'endormit sur ses pensées.

Le lendemain il se réveilla éblouit par le soleil, ce qui était rare à Londres et en hiver surtout ! Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement puis les referma instinctivement. Il prit l'oreiller et le mit sur son visage. Hermione qui était arrivée et avait ouvert les volets, se mit à rire.

-Te moques pas de moi ! Dit-il en remarquant sa présence !

-T'es trop marrant mon Amour.

-Mais euh… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui fut vite prolonger lorsque le garçon la tira vers lui.

-T'as bien dormi mon cœur ?

-Oui, oui. Bon, j'vais m'habiller, j'reviens !

Elle sortit et ils se retrouvèrent pour partir prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Bon, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'en sais rien du tout…

-Vous avez cas aller faire les magasins ! Proposa sa mère.

-Ah oui, bonne idée, en plus, il faut que tu t'achètes d'autres vêtements moldus, t'en a presque pas !

-Ben si j'en ai !

-On ira un point c'est tout !! T'essaiera de mettre des baggy comme ça !

-Des quoi ?

-Ben les pantalons que mes frères ont qui sont larges.

-Mais faudra qu'on passe à Gringots, j'ai aucun sous moldu !

En début d'après midi, ils étaient prêts à partir faire les magasins. Ils passèrent une après midi très agréable, malgré le froid. Le soir, ils déballèrent leurs achats, Draco avait dépensé beaucoup, ils avaient tous les deux choisis leur tenu pour le bal. Draco avait suivi l'idée d'Hermione, il avait acheté un Baggy noir qui lui allait vraiment bien avec en haut un tee shirt à manche longue rouge avec par dessus un tee shirt à manche courte noir, sur le devant, il y avait un dragon dessiné avec derrière en plus petit deux dragons enlacés. Hermione avait choisi un jean moulant large en bas bleu clair avec des parties effacées, comme haut, elle avait prit un haut noir avec une épaule nue et des mitaines en résilles. A part ça, Draco c'était acheté plusieurs Baggy, il adorait ça maintenant et il avait offert le tee shirt à Hermione.

-Au fait Hermione, est ce que tu penses que tes parents seraient d'accord pour que ma mère les rencontre, qu'ils dînent ensemble, ou je sais pas…

-Ben, oui je pense ! J'vais aller leur demander si tu veux.

La jeune fille descendit voir ses parents qui étaient dans le salon.

-Papa, maman, est ce qu'on pourrait inviter la mère de Draco à manger une fois ?   
-Ben, oui, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Ses parents sont divorcés ?

-Euh… Non, en fait, pas vraiment… C'est difficile à expliquer, j'espère que vous comprendrez… J'vous avais déjà dit que dans le monde des sorciers, il y a des… méchants, son père en faisait parti, il est donc enfermé à Azkaban la prison des sorciers, c'est ce qui a fait changé Draco de son côté, qui lui suivait l'éducation que lui avait fourni sont père ! Sa mère, elle n'a jamais eu les mêmes idées que son mari.

-Ah… Mais pourquoi s'est-elle mariée avec lui ?

-Ben, y'a encore des mariages forcés, enfin plus beaucoup maintenant, mais y'en avait encore…

-Ah, en tout cas, c'est d'accord pour qu'elle vienne, elle pourrait passer Noël avec nous si elle est toute seule.

Hermione raconta ce qu'elle avait dit à Draco, il écrivit donc une lettre à sa mère en lui proposant de venir passer le repas de Noël chez Hermione.

Le soir, ils regardèrent un film qu'Hermione avait en cassette : « Gladiator », Draco avait adoré et Hermione, bien qu'elle ait vu le film plusieurs fois, ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer à la fin. Draco lui essuya ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à s'endormir, Hermione était allongée sur Draco. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Le lendemain matin, Billy trouva le couple profondément endormi sur le canapé, de peur que ses parents les voient et s'imaginent des choses, il préféra les réveiller. Ils montèrent comme des zombi à l'étage et se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Draco pour se rendormir immédiatement.

Leurs vacances se passaient vraiment très bien ! Ils étaient très heureux ensemble, William et Billy s'entendaient très bien avec Draco et ses parents avaient l'air de très bien l'aimer !

Le jour de Noël arriva et la mère de Draco arriva à 19h précises chez les Granger ! Narcissa Malefoy était aussi blonde que son fils, elle avait les yeux d'un bleu azur, pétillant de malice, très grande, très mince, elle était vraiment très belle !

En arrivant, elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione qui lui rendit et su enfin de qui venait ce sourire que lui réservait Draco.

Ils passèrent une Noël très agréable, Draco avait offert une chaîne avec leur deux noms gravés au milieu d'un cœur. Hermione, qui avait moins de sous, n'avait pas pu se permettre d'acheter un gros cadeau et s'en excusa auprès de Draco qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Ils avaient offert des petites bricoles aux autres. La mère de Draco et les parents de Hermione avaient tout de suite sympathisé ! Comme quoi, les deux familles étaient faites pour s'entendre ! Draco et Hermione en étaient vraiment content, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils auraient fait si jamais ça ne se serait pas bien passé. Enfin bon, ça n'était pas le cas, ils n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter ! Ils allèrent se coucher tard dans la nuit et Narcissa revint chez elle en transplanant. Alors que July avait été coucher leur fille plus tôt dans la soirée.

Quand les parents de la jeune fille furent couchés, Hermione se faufila dans la chambre de son chéri et dormi avec lui. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras ! Il restait une semaine avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard et les deux amoureux profitaient de leurs vacances au maximum qu'ils pouvaient, ils sortaient en ville, faisant par la même occasion découvrir de jour en jour le monde moldu à Draco qui s'étonnait toujours autant des technologies et de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sans magie ! Deux jours après Noël, Hermione avait décidé de présenter sa meilleure amie moldue à Draco. Ils se rendirent dans le centre de Londres et la virent arriver, elle était brune, avec des cheveux longs et raides. Son visage était fin et joyeux.

-Coucou Herm'!! Sa va ??  
-Coucou Ashley ! Répondit Hermione en la prenant dans les bras. Tu m'as manquée !

-Toi aussi.

-Tiens, voilà Draco, mon petit ami !

-Salut Draco, dit la jeune fille en lui faisant la bise.

-Salut, répondit-il en souriant et en la regardant.

Ils se fixèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

-Hé Ho !! C'est MON Draco, alors pas touche ! Et toi non plus dit-elle en regardant son petit-ami.

-Mais tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Oui, mais c'est pas parce que t'aimes que moi que t'as le droit de regarder les autres filles, même si tu les aimes pas !

-Mais, t'inquiètes pas mon Amour !

-Mouais…

Ashley rigola en regardant le couple se disputer. Elle était vraiment contente pour sa meilleure amie, ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Draco sympathisa presque instantanément avec Ashley, elle était vraiment géniale, bien sûr, Hermione était beaucoup mieux !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se balader dans Londres en parlant de tout et de rien. Une complicité s'installa entre Draco et Ashley qui ne faisaient que taquiner Hermione. Ils formaient un super trio ! Ils avaient décidé de se revoir le lendemain, chez Hermione.

La jeune fille sonna à la porte vers 14h, le couple alla ouvrir à leur amie, ils montèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, puis vint un sujet redoutable…

-Alors, les cours, ça se passe bien ? Demanda Ashley

-Ouais, très bien, à part qu'on a plein de boulot…

-Vous réussissez ?  
-Ben, sachant qu'Hermione est la première de toute l'école

-Et qu'il est le deuxième.

-Oui ça se passe bien ! Moi j'ai des problèmes dans certaines matières, mais bon, j'arrive quand même à m'en sortir !

Hermione et Draco faisaient bien attention de ne rien laisser échapper au sujet de leur école, car bien entendu, Ashley n'était pas au courant ! Bien sûr, ils auraient voulu leur dire mais bon…

-Enfin bon c'est énervant l'internat, mais bon j'arrive quand même à gérer avec la danse et tout…

-La danse ?? Demanda Draco

-Je suis en sport-étude de danse ! C'est vraiment dur, surtout de devoir bosser en même temps que de faire du sport et d'être à l'internat ! On peut pas faire ce qu'on veut là bas… Au fait, pourquoi t'es à l'internat aussi toi ? Demanda t-elle à l'adresse de Draco.

-Ben… Euh, dit-il en hésitant.

-Comme pour moi c'est ses parents qui ont voulu parce que c'est un des meilleurs collèges d'Angleterre ! Coupa Hermione.

La jeune fille ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait sa meilleure amie mais n'en fit rien paraître, elle lui en parlerai un jour, enfin, peut-être…

-Enfin bon, on est en vacances, on va pas parler d'école ! Dit Draco.

-Ouais, hey ! Racontez moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et comment vous êtes sortis ensemble !

-En fait, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré c'est le premier jour, dans le train, mais à ce moment là, j'étais, comment dire… pas du tout fréquentable ! Commença Draco. Pendant 6 ans, nous nous sommes détestés et nous ne nous parlions que pour nous insulter ! Puis, enfin, cette année, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais, puis voilà !

-Et comment tu lui as dit ??  
-Ben, en fait, on a tous les deux été élus préfets en chef donc…

-C'est quoi ??

Il sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe, mais comme toujours Hermione réussit à le rattraper.

-C'est comme des délégués, mais plus haut placés ! On les nomme comme ça dans notre école !

-Ah ouais, d'accord, dit la jeune fille qui n'était pas vraiment persuadée.

-Enfin bon, voilà, comme on été préfets en chef, on a eu le droit à une salle commune pour pouvoir mieux préparer les réunions et tout, et donc, on a fait plus connaissance et puis, voilà !

-Ah c'est bien ! Mais bon, c'est bête qu'en étant dans la même classe vous n'ayez pas réussi à vous entendre plus tôt !

-Oh, on était pas de la même maison en fait… Dit Hermione instinctivement

-Maison ??

-Bah, c'est pour diviser les classes en fait...

-Mouais. Euh, j'peux vous poser une question ??

-Oui ! Dit Hermione

-Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?? Vous savez, je vois très bien que lorsque je vous parle de votre école, bah vous êtes gênés… puis je sais pas, elle est bizarre votre école, expliquez moi s'il vous plaît, dit la jeune fille en les suppliant.

Hermione sembla gênée un moment et Draco n'osa rien dire et attendit la décision de sa petite amie.

-Bon, on va tout te dire… Mais s'il te plaît, ne nous juges pas et surtout, ne le dis à personne !

-D'accord… Répondit-elle en appréhendant ce qu'elle allait entendre.

-Nous sommes des sorciers…

La jeune fille en face se mit à rire mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione et Draco étaient sérieux, elle s'arrêta.

-Vous… vous ??

-Oui.

-Non, mais la magie n'existe pas ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire ça !

Hermione se leva, chercha quelque chose et sortit sa baguette magique. Comme ils étaient en 7ème année, ils avaient le droit de pratiquer des sorts inoffensifs.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers un livre.

Le livre s'éleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle relâche la baguette. Ashley ne sut pas quoi dire, elle regardait Hermione, puis Draco, on ne voyait aucune peur se lire dans son regard, plutôt de l'émerveillement, naturellement, ça lui faisait un choc de savoir ça, mais c'était tellement bien !

-Waouw… Parvint-elle à prononcer. Pourquoi me l'as tu caché ?

-Parce qu'on a pas le droit de le dire normalement…

-Tes parents ne le savent pas ?

-Si, mais il faut que le moins de personnes possible le sachent.

-Ah je comprends, et Draco, tu sais faire tout ça aussi ?

-Oui bien sûr, moi toute ma famille est sorcière depuis très longtemps ! Dit-il fièrement sans pour autant, comme il l'aurait fait les années précédentes, sous entendre qu'Hermione était une sang-impure.

-Vous pouvez me raconter ce que vous faites là bas ??

Hermione commença à raconter tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Notre école, Poudlard, est divisée en quatre maison, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ce sont les noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Quand nous arrivons dans l'école qui est un château, nous devons mettre un chapeau ensorcelé par les fondateurs pour savoir notre maison pour toutes les années que nous passerons à Poudlard. La grande salle est immense avec un plafond enchanté qui représente le temps de dehors, comme s'il n'y avait rien que le ciel au dessus de nous. Les cours que nous suivons obligatoirement sont : La métamorphose, où l'on apprend à changer des objets ou petits animaux en autre chose, les potions qui peuvent faire de puissants effets, la défense contre les forces du mal où l'on apprend tous les sorts pour se défendre contre les mauvais sorciers, ceux qui sont du côté des ténèbres, la botanique, qui est pour connaître et s'occuper de plantes magiques, les soins aux créatures magiques, pour s'occuper des créatures magiques, l'histoire de la magie, qui est un cours très endormant puisque le professeur est un fantôme, il y a aussi d'autres matières que l'on prend comme option, comme l'arithmancie qui consiste à prédire des choses et à savoir des choses avec des nombres… enfin, c'est très compliqué ! Il y a la divination, qui était enseigné par une professeur qui n'avait presque aucun don, mais bon, maintenant, c'est un centaure qui s'en occupe alors c'est beaucoup mieux parce que tous les centaures savent lire l'avenir dans les étoiles, il y a l'étude des moldus, et des runes, qui est une langue ancienne beaucoup utilisée dans les formules d'ancienne magie. Enfin voilà au niveau des cours !

-Waouw… fut le seul mot que put prononcer la jeune fille.

Toute l'après midi, Hermione et Draco racontèrent la vie à Poudlard à la jeune fille. Bien qu'au début ils étaient pas sûr que ça soit la bonne solution de tout raconter, maintenant, ils étaient contents de ne pas avoir à cacher ça et de pouvoir tout raconter à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vécu ça. C'était surtout bien pour Hermione qui avait des difficultés à cacher ça à sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.   
  
La fin des vacances se passa très bien, le soir Hermione venait rejoindre Draco dans son lit pour s'endormir dans ses bras.

Ils avaient commencés leur devoir quelques jours avant de revenir à Poudlard, ce qui était très rare pour Hermione qui s'y était toujours prit à l'avance ! Enfin bon, avoir un copain demandait des sacrifices, et faire ses devoirs après ne pouvait pas la tuer tant qu'elle resterait avec Draco. Elle s'était dit que de toute manière, Draco était le meilleur élève après elle et qu'il avait toujours réussi même en s'y prenant à la dernière minute alors elle en serait capable aussi.

Le lendemain ils devaient retourner à Poudlard, ils avaient pratiquement fini de ranger toutes leurs affaires. Draco était un peu triste de quitter les Granger, il s'y était vraiment attaché, de plus, il s'entendait vraiment très bien avec ses deux frères. Hermione voyait très bien qu'il était triste, mais le rassura en lui disant :

-T'inquiètes pas, tu reviendras cet été chez moi ! Mes parents m'ont dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu voulais !

Draco sourit et répondit :

-Tu viendras aussi chez moi, faudra que je te fasse voir le _Manoir Malefoy_ !

-T'inquiètes pas je viendrai. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Mione.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il la prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Hermione les appelle pour dîner.

-Allez, viens, on va manger ! Dit-elle en le tirant par la main.

Le soir, ils se couchèrent tôt pour pouvoir être en forme le lendemain quand ils prendraient le Poudlard Express.

Ils se réveillèrent assez tard et se préparèrent en vitesse. La gare était remplie, il fallait faire très attention de ne pas se faire repérer par des moldus. Ils purent enfin passer la barrière dix minutes avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte. Les deux amoureux s'installèrent dans un wagon vide dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hermione s'endormit et ne se réveilla que longtemps après, toujours dans les bras de son chéri.

-Tu devrais mettre ta robe, on arrive bientôt ma chérie.

Elle mit sa robe de sorcière par dessus son jean et son pull d'hiver puis se rassit sur la banquette.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, où se situait la gare une dizaine de minutes plus tard et montèrent dans les calèches, tirées par les Sombrals qui les attendaient.

-Je suis vraiment crevée!! S'exclama Hermione.

-Mais t'as dormi tout le long du trajet!!!

-Oh... ça va hein ! J'ai dormi que de midi à 18h!

-Juste ça... Dit Draco en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent chacun à leur table respective. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et Harry, contente de les revoir.

-Vous m'avez manqués!!

-Toi aussi!

-Alors, vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ?  
-Ben on est resté ici alors on a pas fait grand chose... Mais on s'est quand même bien amusés! On a joué au quidditch, aux échecs... Toi t'as fait quoi ?

-Ben, j'étais avec Draco, j'lui ai fait visiter Londres... Je lui ai présenté ma meilleure amie: Ashley, on lui a dévoilé que nous étions sorciers d'ailleurs...

-Mais tu es sûre que... coupa Harry

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas!! Sinon, à Noël, sa mère est venue dîner avec nous!

-Elle est comment alors??

-Hum... Parfaite! Elle est vraiment très belle, gentille, intelligente...

-Bon, j'aimerai bien qu'on puisse manger moi... Coupa Ron qui n'avait pas l'air d'entendre autre chose que son ventre.

-Tu pourrais patienter un peu! Lui reprocha Hermione.

-Mouais, grogna Ron.

Le directeur se leva en faisant taire toutes les discutions par la même occasion.

-Je tenais à souhaiter un très joyeux Noël à tous ceux que je n'ai pas vu pendant les vacances! Les cours ne recommenceront que dans deux jours. Nous avons décidés cette année, qu'en plus du bal habillé en moldu, nous pourrions peut-être pratiquer quelques sports moldus. C'est pourquoi, le lac étant gelé, nous avons jeté un sort dessus par précaution et vous pourrez y faire du patinage. Je demanderai à ceux qui savent en faire de bien vouloir l'apprendre aux autres. Bien que ce sport soit d'origine moldue, il est aussi connu chez les sorciers. Vous pourrez en faire dès demain matin en prenant des patins à glace dans le hall. Je voudrai aussi vous informer que pour le bal de demain soir, nous avons rendez devant les portes de la grande salle à 18h30! Sur ce, bon appétit tout le monde!

Des murmures survenaient de toute part, parlant du bal ou du patinage, tous étaient excités à l'idée de ces activités.

-Harry, t'y vas avec Ginny au bal ??

-Oui! Elle veut bien...

Ron le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire: « t'as pas intérêt de lui faire du mal sinon toi le survivant tu ne pourras pas survivre cette fois », mais malgré tout, Hermione et Harry savaient très bien qu'il avait confiance en son meilleur ami.

-Bon, sinon, dit Harry pour changer de sujet, demain vous allez patiner?

Alors que Ron acquiesçait Hermione parut soudain pensive et ne répondit pas à la question.

-Hermione, t'en feras toi?? Redemanda Hermione.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-elle plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais n'osa rien dire, si elle voulait lui en parler, elle le ferait d'elle même. Il décida de retourner sur le sujet du bal qui était moins risqué. Hermione le remercia intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet.

-Donc, Ron, toi t'y vas avec Sarah encore au bal??

-Oui!! C'est elle qui est venue me demander cette fois.

-Vous avez trouvé des habits moldus ?? Demanda Ron

-Moi oui, dit Hermione

-Moi aussi, dit Harry, pourquoi toi non ?

-Bah en fait... J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père pour lui dire qu'il y avait un bal moldu il a tout de suite voulu m'acheter des habits... Et je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, faudra que tu me dises.

A la fin du repas, Hermione attendit Draco devant les portes de la grande salle. Il arriva peu de temps après elle. Il l'embrassa puis ils partirent tous les deux en direction de leur salle commune. Arrivés là bas, il s'assirent dans le canapé de la salle commune.

-Alors, t'as vu, c'est trop bien, ils ont installés une patinoire!!

Hermione ne répondit rien. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface alors qu'elle ne voulait pas se les remémorer.

-Ma puce ?? Ca va??

-Euh... oui... Dit-elle un peu blanche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?? C'est à cause du patinage ?? Tu sais, si tu sais pas en faire, c'est pas grave, je pourrai t'apprendre!

-Euh, non, mais, euh, je veux pas... Dit-elle avec une voix laissant voir qu'elle était paniquée.

-S'il te plaît, Mione, racontes moi pourquoi tu veux pas ? Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, raconte moi...

-Non, mais, je viendrai demain.

Draco n'osa rien dire et l'embrassa.

-Bon, sinon, il faudrait peut-être aller se coucher... Demain on va se coucher tard!

-Ouais, t'as raison, en plus, je suis fatiguée.

Le lendemain, Draco vint la réveiller dans sa chambre. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur déjeuner dans la grande salle. Enfin, ils prirent des habits chauds et descendirent dans le hall prendre des patins à leur taille. Hermione était très angoissée et son petit ami ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle le fasse d'elle même. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde mais comme il était assez tôt, ce n'était que des élèves matinales ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Draco et Hermione s'assirent sur un des bancs qu'avait fait installer le directeur. Le jeune homme commença à enlever ses chaussures mais vit qu' Hermione ne faisait rien et restait, les yeux rivés sur le lac gelé.

-Hermione?? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît...

Cette dernière ne semblait pas entendre son petit ami et restait dans ses pensées. Le garçon la prit alors dans ses bras et se mit en face d'elle. Cell-ci sursauta.

-Hey! S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il y a...

Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent doucement. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je... je, j'ai peur Draco.

-De quoi?

-Je veux pas aller sur la glace, je peux pas...

-Il s'est passé quelque chose??

-Quand les mangemorts m'avaient enlevées, ils en connaissaient beaucoup plus sur moi que beaucoup de monde, ils avaient appris que quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours voulu devenir patineuse et faire de la compétition, j'avais un niveau très élevé et jusqu'en 4ème année, j'en faisais dès que je pouvais bien qu'avec Poudlard, ça n'était que pendant les vacances. Et comme ils ont su ça, ils m'ont obligée à mettre des patins, je me doutais que ça n'était pas pour me faire plaisir, ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils me torturaient... Ils m'ont forcée à aller sur la glace, à patiner, je l'ai fait et la glace s'est brisée sous moi, c'était un des mangemorts qui avait lancé un sortilèges. Je suis donc tombée dans l'eau glacée avec mes patins qui me faisaient couler encore plus profond et en plus, j'avais été torturée, je n'avais plus aucune force... Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je me suis évanouie, je pensais que j'étais morte... Je me suis réveillée une semaine après à Sainte Mangouste, on m'a raconté que tous les aurors et ceux qui étaient du côté de Dumbledore étaient venus mettre fin au règne de Voldemort et quelqu'un a réussi à me sortir du lac...

Hermione avait toujours le regard rempli de larmes et fixé vers le lac mais malgré tout, ça lui avait fait du bien de se confier.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ne t'inquiètes pas! Voldemort n'existe plus, il est mort et tous ces mangemorts sont soit morts, soit à Azkaban! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ma chérie. S'il te plaît, viens avec moi et n'es pas peur, je te promet que je ferai attention et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Non, je peux pas Draco... Je peux vraiment pas...

-Si tu le peux, je sais que tu es forte, tu peux surmonter ta peur et arriver à en faire, je veux que tu oublies tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, que tu n'y pense plus.

-Draco...

-Non, Hermione, dis toi qu'il n'y a que toi et moi et que personne d'autre existe, tu verras que tu les oublieras...

Elle fit le vide dans sa tête et bien décidée à surmonter ses peurs et ce qui lui était arrivé, elle décida de remettre ses patins. Draco, heureux de voir la détermination qu'elle avait, la suivit et lui prit la main en l'amenant au bord. Elle mit du temps à vouloir avancer, Draco lui tenait les mains et la guidait, voyant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, elle décida de recommencer à patiner comme avant, elle avait un niveau de championnat et impressionna les élèves qui étaient présents, Draco la suivait, patinant également très bien. Hermione était heureuse, elle avait réussi à oublier ce qu'elle ne pensait jamais un jour oublier, elle avait réussi à surmonter sa peur et à faire preuve de courage.

Elle patina jusqu'à l'heure du repas sans se fatiguer, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveaux s'évader et ne penser à rien d'autre que ce qu'elle voulait.

Draco qui n'avait pas réussi à rester aussi longtemps sans se fatiguer sur la glace, la regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Elle se dirigea vers lui et enleva ses patins.

-Merci Draco de m'avoir convaincu de patiner, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse... Je t'aime

Elle l'embrassa et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. Elle voulut retourner au lac dès qu'elle finit son repas. Harry et Ron avaient eux aussi décidés de faire du patin mais Harry n'en avait jamais fait et elle décida de lui apprendre. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre au lac. Les deux amoureux en firent un peu pendant que Ron essayait de se réhabituer à ce sport. Il n'en avait fait que très peu.

Vers 16h, Harry avait bien progressé et se débrouillait très bien pour un débutant. Ginny qui les avait rejoints depuis un moment prévint Hermione qu'il allait bientôt falloir se préparer, ils y allèrent vers 16h30.

Elles discutèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione puis décidèrent de se préparer. Hermione mit son jean et son haut avec une seule épaule couverte et qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril. Ginny, elle, avait choisi une jupe bleu qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec comme haut, un débardeur noir et une veste en résille noire par dessus. Elles se maquillèrent et Hermione mit des boucles d'oreille: des créoles argentées et mis ses mitaines en résille qui montaient jusqu'au coude. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux raides et lâchés.

Cinq minutes avant que les portes de la grande ne s'ouvrent, elles descendirent rejoindre leurs cavaliers.

Draco portait un baggy noir, avec en haut un tee shirt à manches longues en dessous d'un tee shirt à manches courtes avec un grand dragon dessiné devant et deux petits enlacés derrière. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

Ils avaient pu constater que certaines personnes n'avaient jamais vécus dans le monde des moldus car leurs habits étaient: soit plus du tout à la mode, soit pas du tout assortis.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se glissa devant les portes de la grande sale et fit taire toutes les discutions. Elle arborait toujours son kilt écossais.

-Le bal va donc commencer! Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée. Amusez-vous bien!

Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer les élèves qui s'émerveillaient à nouveaux devant les décorations de la salle...

Voilà! C'est fini... C'est dur de finir les chapitre, vraiment dur... Et en plus, je suis déçue de ce que j'ai fait, dites moi c'que vous en pensez pour que j'améliore des trucs et aussi, si vous voulez que quelque chose se passe dans les prochains chapitres, donnez moi des idées:) (j'les mettrai peut-être pas toutes mais bon), en tout cas, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, donc REVIEWEZ moi pour me dire c'que vous en pensez vraiment!!!

Merciiiiii!!

P.S: Revieeeeeewezzzzzzzz (j'me répète ??)


End file.
